Broken
by tInA-hKi
Summary: Edward is cocky and the most popular guy in school. Bella is shy and reserved because of her past. A past that no-one knows anything about.What happens when they are forced to work on a school assignment together? Will secrets start to come out? AH,AU,OOC
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: Soooo... this is my 1st fanfic, yikes! I'm nervous. I want you to know that english is not my native language and I do not have a beta. So I apologize for any errors in the text, grammar or the way the story flows. Ok, here we go.

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the plot and the storyline of this story, so no copying without my permission.

* * *

Chapter 1

.

EPOV

.

A lot of people don't know what their personal hell is.

I do.

It's the school bus.

A school bus full of teenagers, smelling of hormones and sweat.

The school year had just started a week ago and now it was the day of the school trip. Our english teacher Mr. Green decided that it would be a GREAT idea to take the class to the library in Port Angeles. Port Angeles was a bigger town and therefore had a bigger library. Well, at least it was bigger than the library that our little craptown had.

Forks, Washington.

Fuck.

It's so boring and deserted here that me and my friends call Forks WEGD. "Where the Elephants Go Die". I sighed and jumped out of bed, knowing I couldn't prolong this any further. I wanted to skip school today, but with my record that would mean getting suspended. Which I'm sure my dad wouldn't appreciate too much.

So how did I end up in this small town? Well, my mom died in a car accident 2 years ago and our family had been breaking apart since then. She was like the glue that held us all together. After she died I started acting out a little. Well ok, a lot.

I got into a bunch of shit and even ended up in a holding cell for a few times. I just couldn't deal with that shit, with my loss. So my father eventually got bored of my behaviour and told us it was time to change scenery. Apparently Seattle wouldn't work for us anymore.

He told us he got a job at a hospital in a town named Forks and that we would we be moving there. Of course that didn't go down well with me and my brother Emmett. We screamed and yelled and fought about it for 3 days straight. But we had no effect on our father. He didn't back out. And when he told us in a shaky voice that he also needed a new scenery, we stopped fighting him.

So here I am, in Forks. Where nothing ever happens and it fucking rains like all the time.

Reluctantly I went and opened the window. It was raining. What a fucking surprise.

I pulled my cigarettes out my pocket and lit one. Exhaling the smoke I started to feel my mind relax. So I sat there in quiet and smoked 2 cigarettes in a row, trying to prepare mentally for the day ahead. Finally realizing I was running out of time, I finally got into the shower, pulled some clothes on and headed downstairs.

The kitchen was quiet and empty, Emmett and dad must of left already. I grabbed a bagel out of the table and stuffed it in my mouth while pulling my jacket on. I headed to the garage to see my baby: my silver Volvo. Man, I love this car.

I pulled up at the school parking lot 20 minutes later. Standing around a red convertible was a group of people. My crowd, my friends.

Emmett had his arm around Rosalie, whispering something into her ear. And judging by the look on her face, it was something I didn't want to hear. Emmett is my brother, my twin actually. Which is ridiculous because we look nothing alike. But we are not identical twins anyways. We're both Juniors in high school. Rosalie is his girlfriend and also the Queen Bitch of the school.

Damn it, look at them all happy and shit. Makes me remember how we started out in here...

On the first day of school I pulled up at the parking lot of our new high school with Emmett by my side. We were both tired and hangovered as hell. The previous night we ended up drinking and playing video games until 4am. Dumb shit, I know. But that's us. Cullen brothers were never described as people who gave a fuck.

The first day of school went by easy. Just like the following days. We had no trouble blending in and before we realized it, we were apparently within the "in-crowd".

Which wasn't really surprising, I'm sure our looks helped too. Emmett is tall and muscular as hell. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looks menacing to anyone who doesn't know him, I'm sure. But inside he's a goofball, that dude never stops joking or playing around, it's just his personality. But don't get me wrong, he has his dark side too. He loves fighting and sometimes on a bad day he would just look for any excuse to start a fight. But who am I to judge, I do the same.

I'm a little bit shorter than Emmett, but not by much. I'm muscular too, but not in the "in-your-face" kind of a way that he is. I'm more slender, my muscles more defined. I have brown hair with some bronze in it. Most of the times it's all over the place, and I just didn't care enough to try and control it anymore. Plus chicks LOVED it. They loved putting their hands on my hair while I fucked them, it turned them on or something like that. I have dark green eyes and I'm pretty damn good looking, even if I do say so myself..

So a few weeks after we moved here, Emmett really started feeling the most popular girl in the school, captain of the cheerleading squad. Rosalie.

I mean yeah, I wasn't really surprised by that. She was totally his type. I mean the girl looks like a runway model. She has straight blond hair that almost reaches her ass. She's skinny, but has curves in all the right places. Yeah, she was beautiful.

To be honest, there was a time when I wanted to hit that too, but then Emmett told me he's into her. So I decided to be a good brother for once, and backed out. I never thought it would become something serious between them though, since Emmett wasn't the type to settle in. He was more like the type to fuck a girl and then afterwards climb out of her window. After making sure she had fallen asleep first of course.

But to my surprise, he was serious about Rosalie. He really liked her. To me, I didn't really see the pull. I mean yeah she was gorgeous, but she had a big fucking mouth and she wasn't afraid to use it. I swear, that girl gets into as many fights as me and Emmett do. Not that she ever loses them though. Hence the nickname Queen Bitch. I didn't mind since she was just a friend, but I couldn't imagine dating her.

So with Emmett being pussy whipped by Rosalie, I turned my attention somewhere else. Somewhere else being Rosalie's friend Tanya. She was fucking hot, she also has blonde hair, but she's a little shorter and skinnier. Don't get me wrong though, she also has curves in all the right places, otherwise I wouldn't of even bothered.

She was more than flattered when I started paying attention to her. When I asked her out on our first date she squealed. Like literally squealed out of excitement. My first plan was to just fuck her and move on, but something changed. I saw the way my brother was like with Rosalie, I saw the way she made him all happy and shit. And seeing Jasper and Alice together didn't help out either. I don't know, I guess I didn't want to be the odd man out.. So for the first time in my life I wanted more than sex. Well, it also doesn't hurt to know that you can get laid anytime you fucking want to. So I stayed with her and we started dating seriously. And now here we were, 7 months later.

Jasper's howling pulled me out of my reverie. He was laughing at something Alice had said to him. He picked her up from her feet, hugged her close to him and kept laughing. Oh yeah, Jasper and Alice. Jasper's a linebacker in the football squad just like Emmett. He's really nice looking I guess, at least judging by the way girls reacted to him. He has dirty blonde hair that came to his ears and blue eyes. He's tall and slender, but he has some serious muscles too. He was basically every girl's wet dream I guess. Too bad none of those girls had a chance, because he had Alice.

Alice. The little pixie. She's short, and I mean SHORT. She has dark brown hair that was cut short and pointing at every direction. She's slender but there's something about her that just screamed out SEXY. I mean when you first look at her, you think she's just cute and that's that. But after you get a second look, you can really see that there's something there. There's something in her that makes you just wanna rip her clothes off and... well yeah. Jasper and Alice have been together for like 3 years now. 3 fucking years. And they still weren't bored of each other. Weird.

I sighed and finished smoking my cigarette. Reluctantly I finally got my ass out of the car and started walking towards my crew.

"Hey cutie.."

A sudden voice behind me made me stop. I turned around to see Jessica and Lauren standing behind me, looking at me with lust filled eyes. I couldn't help but sigh again.

"Lauren... Jessica... sup?"

"Nothing handsome.. just enjoying the view..." Lauren smirked at me while eyeing me up and down. Well she was more than just checking me out, she was basically eyefucking me.

I didn't really get it. I mean I know that I'm damn good looking, but I wasn't even wearing anything special today. Just some dark jeans, a green hoodie and a leather jacket on top.

"So... Tanya still sick huh?" Lauren asked and tilted her head and smiled at me. Probably thinking it made her look cute or some bullshit.

"Yup, she should be back in a few days though" I told her while looking at something in the distance, I didn't want my day to be ruined by a skank-attack.

"Oh, well... That's too bad" Jessica now said and winked at me. Fucking winked at me.

I sneered at her openly. No matter what happened in this world, no matter how horny I would get, I would never EVER fuck either of them. I don't do skanks. I mean these are the girls that get A's by sucking off their male teachers.

"Why don't you two bitches just leave Edward alone and move on." Rosalie was by my side all of a sudden, hostility just radiating out of her.

"I'm SURE Tanya wouldn't like to find out what you two skanks were up to" she told them while pointing her well manicured finger at both of them.

"Ay Rose, it's cool. You know we're just playing." Lauren tried to smile at her. But when Rosalie snorted, Lauren and Jessica got really hesitant looks on their faces.

"Well... yeah umm... see you at practice Rose! See you later too Eddie" Lauren smiled and winked at me, before turning around and hurrying away with Jessica by her side.

Man, I'm really glad those bitches weren't in my english class. A bus ride with both of them would make me wanna hang myself.

"Thanks Rose" I turned to her and winked.

"No problem. I know you don't like the idea of beating bitches up, so I just thought I would make it easier for you". She winked back at me and then turned around to go back to Emmett.

I followed her and when Emmett saw my face he started laughing out loud.

"Man, you really DO hate school trips huh!" he yelled out loud while still laughing.

"Fuck you bro. I don't even give a fuck anymore. Let's just get this show on the road. Literally." I grumbled while I walked by my crew and continued walking towards the bus that was already waiting for us.

Everyone just let me walk ahead of them, most of them not even saying hi. They know to leave me the hell alone when I'm on a bad mood.

######################################################

.

BPOV

.

__

Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring... Ughhh... No, not again. It can't be morning again!

I was mumbling cuss words while I turned around and slammed the alarm clock shut.

7.30. Great. I guess it was morning again.

I sighed deeply and sat up on my bed while rubbing my eyes. Another crappy night. Looking back at the previous night I tried to count in my head how much sleep I got. Probably around 4 hours.

I sat on the edge of the bed, put on my warm socks and headed downstairs in my PJ's.

"Morning honey" my dad called out to me. He was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. He was already wearing his uniform. Yup, my dad was the chief of police. Hurray... Wait, no-one cares? Ok, moving on.

"Morning dad" I sighed back. I got a bowl from the cabinet, a cereal box from the counter and milk from the fridge. Setting them all on the table I sat down too.

"So.. how did you sleep last night?" he asked while feigning innocence. But his eyes always revealed the worry he had for me.

"Umm.. Pretty ok I guess... Around 4 hours I think" I told him while pouring the milk.

"Ok honey. So umm.. Anything special going on in school today?" he asked while reading the paper.

"Yeah dad, today's the school field trip. Remember?" I mumbled while eating my cereal.

"Oh yeah, yeah.. Where are you going anyway?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the paper.

Oh boy. This is not gonna be good.

"Umm... We're going to... Port Angeles..." I said in a low voice, a part of me maybe wishing that he wouldn't hear me.

All of a sudden my dad snapped his head towards me and was looking at me with terrified eyes. He started choking on his coffee and had to get up from the table and get some water. Yup, I guess he heard me.

"Bells! Why didn't you tell me! Well... ok, let's not panic. I can call the school right now and tell them you're sick or something." He said while already walking towards the phone, ready to grab it.

"No!" I yelled while jumping on my feet. I walked over to him and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"No, dad. I want to do this. I NEED to do this. I need to have a normal life!" I told him while looking straight into his eyes.

"But sweetie, you don't have to. I mean, you can have a normal life without having to go to Port Angeles...Or Seattle. There are a lot of places in this world! Just because those two places are... hard for you, doesn't mean you can't have a normal life!" he told me intensely.

"But dad, we live in Forks. The closest town is Port Angeles and the nearest major city is Seattle. I can't avoid this forever, I have to go. I have to. You need to trust me" I pleaded with him.

He just stood there looking straight into my eyes, trying to find something in there.

"Bells, if that is something you want to try.. If you want to try and go to Port Angeles, I think you should do it with me. I can be there to support you and get you out of there quickly if it's too much. But honey, this is a school trip. I know you don't really... Get along with a lot of kids there. So you would be there with a bunch of strangers really, and you won't have a way out until the teacher decides it's time to go. Sweetie, can't you see that this is a bad idea?" he tried to convince me one last time.

"But dad... This is exactly why I want to go there with my class. Because like you said, they're basically strangers to me, no-one knows anything. No-one is going to give me weird looks and wait for me to freak out. I think it's going to be helpful if I'm surrounded by people acting... Well, normal" I let out a huge breath while still looking into his eyes. I knew he would see the truth in them.

He sighed deeply and looked down before looking back at me again. "Okay then sweetie. But make sure you have your cell phone with you. Now, if it becomes too much you can call me anytime. And I mean anytime, and I will come and pick you up myself. Ok?"

"Ok dad, I will. Thank you for understanding." I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug, before running upstairs and getting ready.

20 minutes later I was on my way to school. Pulling up to the parking lot, I noticed that most of the students from my english class were already there. Just hanging around, waiting for the bus to leave. And THEY were here too. The "IT-crew". Most popular kids in my school. A shiver ran down my spine and I wasn't exactly sure why. It's not like they bullied me or tortured me. No, they didn't do anything to me. Nothing at all. They just completely ignored me, like I didn't exist. And somehow that bothered me a lot. I don't even know why. Maybe it's because I know that if my past had been different, I would be a part of the crew too. I mean, I was always popular before... and Alice and Jasper were my best friends. But that was before... Before...

A sudden knock on my car window startled me and I let out a yelp. Looking out I saw the smiling faces of Jacob and Leah. My best friends. Well actually, my only friends...

Smiling back at them I got out of the car and gave them both a hug. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much, getting ready to go to Algebra" Jacob said while grunting out loud.

Leah giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's alright baby, we'll get through it. Together" she said to him sweetly and gave him a kiss.

"Ugghhhhh, can we PLEASE keep the PDA to a minimum while I'm around?" I mumbled embarrassed.

That was the thing about my 2 best friends. They were dating. And I was happy for them, really were, but... Sometimes it made me feel like the third wheel. Most of the times actually. A part of me wished we could go back to 7 months ago, when Jacob was still too intimidated to ask Leah out. A time when we were all just friends, hanging out. I know that's selfish of me, but right now I didn't care.

"So B, are you excited about your field trip?" Jake asked me eyes gleaming with amusement.

I snorted out loud. "Fucking yeah! Can't wait! A bus trip with some strangers and the popular crew. It's gonna be fun!"

Jake and Leah laughed out loud together. Aw, ain't that cute... Not...

"Well try to hang in there B. I'm sure you'll be fine" Leah said while giving me a tight hug.

"Yeah thanks guys. I think I better go now, looks like everyone else is in the bus already. That means I'm gonna be the last one to enter and you know how much I absolutely LOVE attention" I told her while rolling my eyes.

Leah giggled, kissed me on the cheek and started walking away. Jake did the same and then ran up to her and smacked her ass.

Great, que-in another eye roll.

I started slumping slowly towards the bus, feeling my determination draining out of me. Can I really do this? Am I really ready? What if I freak out in front of everyone? Oh god, if that happens I will beg dad to move me away from here.

Taking a deep breath I squared my shoulders and climbed in the bus.

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter 1! Please leave me a review, constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and keep them coming please! Ok, let's continue...**

******Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the plot and the storyline of this story, so no copying without my permission.**

******

* * *

**

Chapter 2

.

EPOV

.

I got on the bus and sat down on an empty bench. I purposely sat on the corridor side, I wasn't in the mood to sit and chat with anyone.

"Ayo! Bro!" I snapped my head back and saw Emmett grinning at me. He and the crew were sitting at the back of the bus, while I was in the middle section.

"Come here man, there's a spot open. What the fuck are you doing there alone?"

"Naw man, I'm cool here. I just wanna chill." I yelled back at him while shaking my head.

His grin turned into a confused look, but Emmett being Emmett, he finally just shrugged it off and sat down without asking any more questions.

My phone vibrated and I flipped it open to check it. A message from Tanya, telling me what she was wearing in dirty details.

I smiled to myself, maybe this school trip wouldn't be so bad after all. I texted her back and got a fast reply and her reply made my dick twitch. I grunted in frustration, it had been 5 days since I got any. Tanya was sick at home with the flu.

She had told me many times that I could just come over, but I told her she's crazy if she thinks I'm gonna go there and get infected. Plus I bet she don't look too hot right now, and fucking someone when their nose is running is not my idea of fun.

So, we've been forced to sexting. She would text me dirty things while I jacked off in the bathroom. So frustrating. So fuckin... juvenile.

I was so caught up with my phone that I didn't even notice when the last person entered the bus. She hesitantly moved towards the back of the bus, trying to look for a place to sit. She went all the way to the back, before coming back again.

"Umm... Excuse me.. Is this seat taken?" a timid voice asked me.

I snapped my head in her direction and glared at her when I realized who she was. Bella fucking Swan.

She was cute I guess, long mahogany brown hair cascading to her mid-back. Pale skin, almost translucent. Big brown eyes and pouty lips. But whatever, she wasn't my type. I mean she's the daughter of the town's police chief. She's so pristine and ugh, so shy. She never really talked to anyone in school, except for her 2 friends. Who apparently are not on this school trip from hell.

"Why don't you go find another seat Ms. Goody-two-shoes. I'm doing something here". I kept glaring at her.

She just stood there, twisting her hands around and looking at the floor.

"But..." she started when suddenly we were interrupted.

"This bus leaves now. Please sit down Ms. Swan." The teacher yelled at us from the front of the bus. I didn't make any suggestions to move, so she just stood there twisting her hands over and over in a nervous manner.

"Ms. Swan, NOW." The teacher yelled again louder now.

I grunted out loud and shifted to the window seat. Apparently my crowd was watching me, because I heard Emmett and Rosalie giggling. I got as comfortable as I could and returned my attention to my phone. Bella sat down next to me and looked at me shyly from the corner of her eye. I chose to ignore her.

Just as I was telling Tanya where exactly I would put my hands on her, I heard Bella clear her throat in a quiet manner.

"Umm.. Thank you..." she said in such a small voice, that I had to look at her to make sure that she had actually spoken.

She still looked like she was very nervous and she still kept twitching her hands. But she looked at me straight into my eyes, which I found weird. Usually shy people avoid looking anyone into the eyes. Or at least that's what I thought.

"Yeah, whatever" I sighed for the 1000th time today and turned my attention back to my phone. From the corner of my eye I saw how she blushed and then turned her head away from me to gaze at the opposite direction. She gathered her hair on her right shoulder which was closest to me, almost as if to hide her face.

After a while the texting with Tanya got so heated that I started getting very uncomfortable. I had a full hard on now and the way it was rubbing against my pants was almost painful. So I texted Tanya that we would finish it later, and then I put the phone back in my pocket.

I sneaked a look at Bella. She was looking down at the floor in front of her, clearly uncomfortable. She had pulled her hair out of her shoulder and now it was sprayed over the seat cushion. She had stopped fidgeting with her hands, instead she was rubbing her right forearm absentmindedly.

She was wearing a jean miniskirt and tight fitted black t-shirt that actually looked good on her. The way she rubbed her arm made her sleeve rise up a little bit. That's when I noticed the tattoo on her forearm. I couldn't see it fully because it was still partly hidden by her sleeve. But what I could make out of it, it looked like some kind of a symbol. But not the trendy kind that assholes get to look cool, it looked like something I'd never seen before.

I snorted out loud involuntarily. Well that's new. The shyest little girl got ink?

She heard me snorting and turned to look at me. My face must of shown my annoyance, because she flinched a little and then turned her gaze back to the floor. She kept rubbing her forearm, but now every time her fingers would touch the tattoo, she almost squeezed it a little bit. Like it meant a lot to her. Like it gave her strength. The look on her face was now more than sad, she looked like she was going to cry.

All of a sudden I felt bad for her. I opened my mouth to say something nice, or at least nothing mean, but then snapped it back shut.

Why the hell should I! I'm Edward motherfucking Cullen. The best looking guy in school. The most popular guy in school. Number one Quarterback of the school football squad.

And who the hell was she? Nothing. She was fucking nothing and I was everything.

So I turned my head to gaze out of the window instead. I kept staring out of the window for the rest of the ride, thinking about nothing really.

When we finally arrived at our destination I was more than happy, I'd had enough of this bus. People started getting up from their seats and moving for the doors, but Bella remained seated. I glared at her for a while, but she just remained still.

"Ayo! Snap out of it bitch! Move, I want to get out!" I practically yelled at her.

She jumped a little and let out a little wince. It was like I woke her up from a dream, she was so far away mentally.

She looked at me and again I saw the same look in her eyes that I saw a glimpse of before. But now that she was looking at me straight into my eyes, I finally understood that look.

She looked...

Broken.

#########################################################

.

BPOV

.

I was staring at Edward Cullen and he was staring right back at me with his mouth hanging open. He had an expression of pure shock in his face. That's when I realized it. I let my guard down. Crap!

I quickly snapped my head back and looked at the back of the seat in front of me. I closed my eyes, exhaled deeply and felt my strength coming back to me. Making me strong again. Making me not care.

After I was sure I had everything under control, I turned my head to look at Edward again. Except that this time the shy little girl was gone. I was glaring at him with fire in my eyes.

I leaned towards him a little bit and whispered in his ear. "Listen to me little boy. If you EVER yell at me like that again, I will fucking hurt you. Got that. Bitch?"

If possible, his mouth opened even wider and he was just sitting there staring at me like I was an alien. Keeping my eyes on him, I slowly got up, moved to the isle and walked out of the bus door.

Once I was out I just kept walking. We were parked right in front of the library so I walked towards it and then around the corner of the building. Once I was sure that no-one could see me, I slumped against the wall and slowly slid down. I put my head between my legs and tried to breath.

"It's ok, it's over now... Don't worry about it.. He deserved it.." I kept mumbling to myself while trying to keep a steady breath.

I stayed like that for a few minutes and after I was sure that I was back to myself, I got up and started walking towards the bus again.

People were scattered around the sidewalk, standing around in small groups, talking amongst themselves. And of course there was the popular crew. They were standing behind a big tree that was next to the parking lot, smoking cigarettes and talking loudly.

I went to stand right next to the bus, waiting for the teacher to give us instructions. I glanced over the IT-crew every now and then, to try and see if Edward had told them what happened. He probably did and they were probably all laughing at me. Or maybe they were mad at me. Maybe Rosalie would kick my ass for saying that to him. Maybe Alice would join her. I didn't even care. I would take physical pain over the mental pain any day. The mental pain that is my life. Everyday. 24/7.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please!" our teacher yelled. I sighed and walked next to him, waiting for directions. Apparently, I was the only one.

"Everyone get here RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Green yelled even louder, making me block my ears with my hands.

Slowly everyone started walking towards us, Edward's crew arriving last. I sneaked a look at them to see what their reaction would be, but they all seemed to be acting normal. Except for Edward. He was staring at me intensely. He didn't look mad though, just... confused I guess. His eyebrows were furrowed like he was trying to solve a puzzle or something. I snorted at him and then turned to look at Mr. Mason.

"Ok kiddies, I don't have the patience to organize this thing too much, nor do I want to hear your whines about who you want to be partnered up with. So here's the deal; you will be partners in this class trip and in the assignment that will follow, with the person you sat with on the bus."

The whole crowd erupted in complaints and moans, but 2 people remained silent. Me and Edward. We were both staring at each other with our mouths hanging open. Edward snapped out of it before me though.

"Hell no! Are you out of your mind? Fuck this shit, there's no way that I'm working with... her!" he yelled at Mr. Masen while pointing a finger at me.

"First of all; yes you are and I am not changing my mind about this so save your complaints. And second; that use of a language just earned you detention. Please, do keep going if you want to miss tomorrow's football practice as well" Mr. Mason said while glaring at Edward, his arms crossed.

Edward was grinding his teeth and he was clearly mad as hell. But apparently the threat of losing football practice 2 days in a row worked, because he just huffed and then walked away.

His crew was having a field day though, they were laughing so hard tears were coming out of their eyes. Rosalie was pointing her finger at me and trying to say something, but was unable to because she was laughing so much. I just rolled my eyes and turned my head, looking at nowhere.

"Ok then. Come get your assignment and then head to the library. Meet me back here at 1pm sharp." Mr. Mason continued and handed out papers.

Since Edward had walked quite far away, I took ours. I took a deep breath and walked towards him. He was leaning against the library wall, looking at his shoes and mumbling something under his breath.

"Look" I said loudly making Edward's head snap up. "I'm not excited about this either ok, so don't play the victim. Now let's just get this over with, so we don't have to be around each other anymore" I said and pushed his copy of the assignment to his chest.

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the paper. We started reading our assignment when we both gasped at the same time. I guess we read the same paragraph at the same time.

"4 weeks? Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward yelled and growled in frustration.

"After gathering information from the library, you will then complete a 100 page essee about your subject. This will take a lot of work, therefore I have reserved 4 weeks for you to complete this with your partner."

I read it 3 times, but still it remained the same. 4 weeks... I would have to work closely with Edward cocky-ass Cullen for 4 fucking weeks?

Oh god, kill me now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your support! I really do appreciate all your reviews! I read them all and they make me do a happy dance! **

**.**

**Here's some replies:**

**Claireabelle40****: Thank you so much! I'm happy to know that my spelling and grammar is good =)**

**melissamary55****: I will reveal what happened to her later. Waaayyy later, so hang on tight! I will try to update once a week, or more if I have the time.**

**EsmeAliceRose****: Thank you, I hope so =)**

**pinkygirl123****: Well like I said, if you have something that bothers you, I'm happy to get constructive criticism. But I'm even more happy that you don't have any... at least yet =D . Thank you!**

**cullen 08****: Yeah, Edward is an asshole. But as the story goes along, maybe we will find out that he's not so bad after all... ;)**

**Wh4tEver****: Thank you so much, I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**benna****: I'm glad you love it! I love that you love it! lol. You will see another side of Edward in this chapter... =)**

**pmk kelly****: Well here it is, hope you still like it!**

**chanahope****: Thank you and I will!**

**Elizabeth142****: Well =) right back at you! =D**

**.**

**Ok, on we go...!**

**.**

******Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the plot and the storyline of this story, so no copying without my permission.**

******

* * *

**

Chapter 3

.

EPOV

.

I was confused. Ok, more than confused. I just couldn't believe it! A part of my brain was questioning whether I was really awake. But then again, would I really dream about a school trip? And more than that; would I really dream about Bella Swan? Yeah, doubt it.

But wow. If this would be a bad teen comedy, I would say something like "Whoa, lil' kitten got claws! Groar!". But yeah, it wasn't so I didn't know what to say. Or to think.

I mean the shyest girl in school just told me off. Me! No-one dared to speak to me in that way, who the hell does she think she is? I was so annoyed that I felt like faking a disease or something and calling my dad to come pick me up. But my dad was a doctor, so yeah... don't think that would work...

And I HATE to admit it, but one of the reasons why I was so shocked and still am, is because.. Well... When she was standing up to herself like that, so mad at me... I actually got a hard-on. I mean I was incredibly turned on. I know, I know, I'm one sick puppy... Maybe it's because like I said, no-one talks to me like that. And if she would of been a guy, I would of knocked her ass out. But I guess you can't hit girls, no matter what they do.

And now to add to my shock, I found out that I have to work with her for the next 4 weeks? I mean what the hell? This was not going to be good, I knew it. I mean you think you know someone and then they surprise you like that. It's weird.

I sighed and grabbed the book I was looking for and headed back to our table. We were inside the library, trying to find books about our subject. All the students had paired up and were spread around in different tables. Me and Bella were the last one's to enter the library, so there were no more tables left in the middle section of the library. Which meant we had to go to a secluded table at the back.

The teacher had assigned the Civil War as our subject, so it wasn't hard to find information about it. The biggest job would be to narrow the information down, there was too much of it.

Bella was sitting at our table, flipping through a book. She was leaning over the book, leaning her head on her hand. Her long hair was flowing all over the place and she would stroke through it every now and then absentmindedly. And for some reason, I found that incredibly sexy. I mean, I had never really noticed before how hot she was. And she WAS hot. I leaned against a bookshelf and stared at her. Those creamy legs that seemed to go on forever. That tight ass that just begs to be grabbed. Those breasts... Nice and full...

Ok fuck, I was getting a hard-on again.

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I walked over to the table and sat down. She twitched a little bit when I sat down, making it clear that she noticed I was back. But other than that she didn't acknowledge me in any other way, she just kept her eyes on the book.

"Umm... So did you find anything good?" I asked her while putting my book down on the table.

"Not really, still looking though" she answered me, but still kept her eyes on the book.

"Ok well, we need to decide what we're going to concentrate on. I mean we have to concentrate on the assignment of course. S-s-s-s-o I mean the Civil War. I mean...we can't write about the whole war, that would be too much." I mumbled while letting out an awkward laugh.

...

WHAT THE…

What the hell was wrong with me? Had I lost the connection between my brain and my mouth? I've never been stuttering like this in my whole fucking life! Oh my god, WHAT is this girl doing to me?

I tensed my jaw and looked down at the table, mad at myself for getting flustered over a bitch.

She lifted her head and looked at me curiously.

"Are you ok?" she asked me while she tilted her head and pursed her lips.

Fuck, those lips were hot. I had never wanted anything more in my life than to kiss her...

Fuck, stop thinking about that shit!

I shook my head again and looked back at her.

"I'm fine. Now shut the hell up and read your book" I snapped at her and opened my book with force.

I wasn't really mad at her, I was mad at myself. I mean, I've been ignoring her all this time and she was nothing to me. And now all of a sudden I couldn't stop thinking about her, couldn't stop looking at her... What the hell?

She snorted and returned her gaze back to her book. "Yeah, whatever tough guy"

20 minutes later I was still trying to read the book, but I got frustrated really quickly. Letting out a huge sigh I pushed the book away and stood up.

"I'm gonna go smoke. I'll be back soon" I told her while I grabbed my jacket and started to walk away.

"Wait!" she yelled after me and stood up also. She grabbed her jacket and bag and walked quickly towards me.

"Let me come with you?" she asked me while looking into my eyes.

I snorted. "Why? You don't smoke!"

"Yeah well, maybe you don't know everything about me" she told me and kept looking into my eyes.

"Yeah ok. I wanna see this. Let's go then" I grinned at her and walked out of the building with her next to me.

We walked behind the big tree and I reached into my pocket to find my cigarettes. I found the pack, opened it and offered it to her. "Go ahead, take one then" I said and smirked at her, being sure that she would back out.

"Well I do have my own, but thanks" she shrugged and took one cigarette out. She placed it between her lips, got a lighter out of her bag and lit it up. Expertly she inhaled the smoke, then exhaled it slowly while looking straight into my eyes.

I had to admit, I was a little shocked.

Again.

Nothing new today apparently.

She smiled at me and tilted her head.

"What? I told you that you don't know me" she shrugged again and took another hit while turning hear head and staring at something in the distance.

"Yeah, apparently I don't..." I mumbled while lighting mine up and taking the 1st hit. Ahhh the 1st hit was always the best one, specially in weird situations like this.

"So umm... I noticed that you have a tattoo. What is it? I couldn't see it clearly".

She snapped her head towards me and narrowed her eyes. "How the hell did you know I have a tattoo?"

"Umm... I noticed it on the bus. I couldn't see all of it because your sleeve was in the way, but from what I could see, it looked like a symbol of some sort."

"Yeah well, it's a memory of... someone. Someone close to me who I lost." she told me while kicking dirt around with her shoes.

"Oh, well umm I'm sorry to hear that. Who did you lose?"

"It's none of your business. Now drop it, okay?" she told me with real anger in her voice.

"Uhh fine... So how come you don't smoke at school?" I asked her.

"Who says I don't smoke at school?" she asked me back while smirking at me.

"Well, I never see you behind the parking lot where everyone smokes" I told her while taking another hit.

"Well... I don't smoke there. I have my own private place where I go to smoke, because I don't want people to know that I smoke" she answered me while flipping some ash away from her cigarette.

"Oh? Well why don't you want people to know that?" I asked her with real curiosity.

"Because people don't need to know what I do and why. Plus if they knew, I'm sure the word would get back to dear old Charlie. And I don't need any troubles." she shrugged while dropping her cigarette to the ground and stepping on it to put it off.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me with narrowed eyes. "Which is why I hope you won't tell anyone. I wouldn't of come with you, but I needed one."

I shrugged nonchalantly while putting mine off. "I won't tell. I kind of like this. The nice little shy girl isn't that shy... Or nice, after all." I smirked at her.

"Yeah well, like I said. I don't want people in my business" she told me, turned around and started walking back towards the building.

I followed her and yes, I admit it. I was staring at her ass. I mean, who wouldn't? The way it looked like in that short skirt... Wow. I still couldn't believe it though. I was lusting after a girl that I couldn't care less about an hour ago. Funny how life turns out...

##################################################

.

BPOV

.

He was staring at my ass, I knew it. It was almost as if I could feel his eyes on me. And to my surprise, I put extra swagger to my step, making my hips rock back and forth a little bit more than usual. I don't even know why. I guess it's because it's been a long, long time since a guy has looked at me like that. Like I said, I'm almost invisible at school, so no-one pays attention to me.

I had no idea why I was acting like this. Talking to him openly, letting him know that I smoke.. I mean I hate him... right? The most popular guy in school who has never given me any attention since he first arrived here. I mean sure, no-one else did either, but... I just didn't know what was wrong with me. There was something about him that just made me open up to him. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted him to... know me.

Oh my god, what am I saying? I shook my head to try and clear my head. Maybe... maybe I'm just using this... using HIM as a distraction. To try and keep my mind off of the fact that I am in Port Angeles right now. Maybe it's some kind of a defence mechanism by brain has come up with, to protect me from the memories. Well if that was true, it was certainly working. With everything going on, I hadn't even really had the time to think about where I was. Or to think about what happened here...

All of a sudden I heard Edward gulp behind me. I smiled to myself - I guess my swagger was working after all. I turned my head around and gave Edward a knowing smirk. His eyes widened and for a while he looked like a kid caught with the cookie jar. He quickly turned his gaze away and pretended to find the scenery fascinating.

I laughed a little while I reached our table. I sat down but didn't even touch my book. All of a sudden I felt like I was full of confidence. I guess it was because the hottest guy in school, the hottest guy I had ever seen, was clearly finding me attractive. I smiled at Edward as he sat down next to me, trying to pretend that he wasn't staring at me. He shrugged off his jacket, but when he tried to grab his book, I grabbed his hand to stop him.

My eyes widened and I immediately snapped my hand back. I looked at Edward and he was looking at me with the same surprise in his eyes. I guess that meant he felt it too. That... weird feeling when I touched him. It was almost as if a low electricity had hit me when I touched his hand.

It wasn't unpleasant at all, it just surprised me. It actually felt really nice, like it ignited my whole body with want. But wanting what, that I didn't know. All I knew was that all of a sudden I had this urge to be close to him, to touch him...

I was so deep in my thoughts that I guess we were just quiet and staring at each other for a long time. Until Edward cleared his throat and looked down at the table.

"Well umm... that was weird" I mumbled while I lowered my head and stared at my hands. I fiddled with my bracelet, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah..." Edward whispered back.

After a while of being quiet, he just simply grabbed the book again and started reading. Not wanting to be the only pathetic one who's still confused, I grabbed mine and started reading too.

I was reading it, but none of the words really registered in my brain. My brain was too busy trying to figure out what the hell just happened. I sneaked a look at Edward every now and then, and it seemed like he was the same struggling with the same thing. His eyebrows would furrow and he got this distant glance in his eyes, suggesting that he was far away from this library mentally.

I sighed and moved my hand closer to his. I don't know what was wrong with me, I guess I wanted to know if I could feel it again. Slowly I moved my hand closer to his, and at the last second I lifted my head and looked at him. He was still oblivious of what I was doing, staring at his book. I carefully grabbed his hand... and there it was again. The electricity.

His eyes suddenly snapped into mine and he stared at me with tenderness in his eyes. His eyes drifted down to look at my hand grabbing his and then back into my eyes. I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden he slowly started to lean towards me, his eyes strictly fixed into my lips.

OH MY GOD! HE'S GONNA KISS ME! - I was screaming in my head.

But instead of doing anything to stop it, my eyes went into his lips. He continued leaning towards me and I opened my lips a little bit, getting ready for it... Yes, I WAS ready for it. I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted him to kiss me so bad that I almost felt it as an ache in my stomach.

His lips inched towards mine painfully slow, and just when I could feel his breath on my face and smell just how good he smelled...

"Ummmm HELLO?"

Both of our heads snapped up as our eyes tried to focus on the person standing next to our table. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a nasty look on her face.

Rosalie.

Shit!

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you know, I'm writing this story as we go along. I have an idea of what happened to Bella, that will be revealed later. But I'm open to any other suggestions, so let me know what you would want to happen! Thank you lovelies for your reviews and keep them coming PRETTY PLEASE!**

**P.S I would LOVE to have a beta. So if you are one, or if you know someone good, please let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok people, in this chapter we get a small taste about what happened to Bella in the past. More will be revealed later! Thank you again for your kind reviews. I'm thinking about continuing to reply here, to the people that reviewed. Tell me if you hate it or love it! **

**.**

**Ok, some replies:**

**CharmLightLove: Thank you, I will try to update once a week (on mondays).**

**chanahope: I already sent you a private message, but I want to make it public too lol. This is NOT one of those stories where Edward and Bella fall in love after 2 chapters and the rest of the story is pure fluff. Why? Because real world doesn't work that way, and I'm a realist. Bella and Edward still have A LOT of things to sort through.**

**EN426: Thank you =)**

**benna****: Well here you go, you asked for more and you got it! =)**

**kaiwi10****: So close, yet so far… ****Sorry =)**

**pmk kelly****: Yeah I know, she's meaaaannn. I don't think you're gonna like her any more after this chapter lol!**

**zdra8351****: Well here you go =)**

**Gillis6****: Thank you =)**

**.**

**Ok, let's go!**

******Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the plot and the storyline of this story, so no copying without my permission.**

******

* * *

****Chapter 4**

.

BPOV

.

Rosalie sneered at me, looking at me from head to toe. She had her arms across her chest and was drumming her fingers against her arms, as if waiting for an explanation.

I felt my breath leaving me in a gush, I felt utterly hopeless. I had no idea what to say or what to do. Hell, I didn't even know what I was doing a few seconds ago! Thinking about letting Edward, the most conceited guy ever, kiss me? What the fuck was wrong with me?

I glanced at Edward who was still staring at Rosalie with his mouth hanging open. I guess he didn't know what to say either. He slowly turned his head towards me and stared at me for a few seconds. Then he finally snapped his mouth shut and looked down at the table.

I was looking at him intensely, so I saw what happened next. I doubt Rosalie saw it though.

Something flickered in Edward's eyes and this look of determination flashed through them. He lifted his head and his eyes were cold, empty.

"What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING?" he yelled at Rosalie who staggered a few steps back, obviously shocked by the anger in his voice.

"I'm trying to fucking work, but this… BITCH" he kept yelling and pointed a finger at me. "Keeps trying to fucking seduce me or some shit. I swear she's out of her fucking mind! She kept shaking her ass at me and then tried to kiss me. I mean, I'm just a man after all! Thank god you came by though Rose."

I stared at him with wide eyes and now my mouth was hanging open. He stood up slowly, grabbed his books and turned to look at me.

"Stay the fuck away from me you little whore. I know you must be desperate for some dick, since no-one fucking likes you, but you ain't getting it from me. Dumb slut…." He told me with ice in his voice.

He then turned around to face Rosalie who was glaring daggers at me.

"I knew that this bitch was up to something. She probably even somehow set up this partnering thing with the teacher, so she could be close to you! Sneaky little whore. Wait until I tell Tanya, she's going to kick your innocent little ass so bad. And I'll be glad to help her do it, if she wants me to." she ended her sentence by spitting on the floor right next to my foot.

"Camoon Eddie, we have time to smoke before the bus leaves." She smiled at him and then turned around and stomped away.

Edward turned his head towards me, with an unexplainable look on his face. He then let out a frustrated sigh and followed Rosalie out of the door.

I sat at the table, staring at his retreating back. When he was fully out of my sight, I wrapped my arms around myself and started rocking myself back and forth gently. Tears were pricking in my eyes but I grounded my teeth together with force.

I will not cry.

Not here.

Not in public.

Not in front of... _them._

I kept chanting that to myself when other thoughts crossed my mind as well.

Did he plan this? Was his plan all along to humiliate me? To try and make me cry so that they can laugh at me?

However I had to squish those thoughts quickly, because it was not helping me with my effort not to cry.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember the panic techniques that a therapist had taught me years ago.

I imagined myself in a safe place, perfectly happy and safe. _She _was there too. I couldn't bring myself to even think of her name right now, it would hurt too much.

But I did take myself to a place in my memory, playing in my tree house with _her _when we were kids. Having tea parties with our stuffed animals. Playing hide and seek throughout the house.

And then I remembered my mother. My mother's endless patience when I used to get in trouble with _her_, when _she _and I used to steal apples from the neighbour's tree. My mother's warm smile when she called us inside for dinner. Us sitting at the kitchen table eating. My dad, my mother, myself and _her_.

I slowly opened my eyes and unwrapped my arms from around myself. My breathing had calmed down and I didn't need to fight against the tears anymore.

I slowly stood up, put my books in my bag, picked up my jacket and started walking outside.

#########################################################

.

EPOV

.

I was sucking on the cigarette that I was smoking on with so much force, that I was sure my cheeks were hollowed. I blew the smoke out, put the cigarette out and then lit up another one right after.

Rosalie was standing a little further away from us, yapping on the phone. Probably talking to Tanya, telling her everything. FUCK.

Emmett was standing next to her, trying to grope a feel every now and then. Rosalie would swat his hand away with an annoyed look, but the smile on her face deceived her.

Jasper and Alice were standing with me. I sucked at my cigarette with force again and Alice looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me that this stupid assignment has got you so god damn stressed out." she laughed at me.

"No. Just shut up." I grunted at her.

Rosalie walked back towards us with Emmett glued to her side. I swear that boy was too fucking whipped.

"Alright well Tanya knows. She wants you to drop by her house after school" she nodded towards me.

I sucked in a huge breath and then let it out slowly.

Fuck.

I was in no mood for her shit, or for anyone's shit for that matter. I just wanted to go home and be alone. To try and create some organization in the chaos in my head.

"I still can't believe she did that. That's nothing like Bella at all" Alice said with a quiet voice.

Rosalie snorted out loud "How the fuck would you know that 'that's nothing like her'. We don't fucking know her, no-one does!"

"I used to be friends with her Rose. Granted, it was when we were kids. But I still think I know her. Or at least… knew her.." Alice shook her head slowly.

"You used to be friends with her?" I asked Alice incredulously. "But how, she's so fucking shy and you're so…. Well, the fucking opposite."

"She hasn't always been this shy you know." Alice snapped at me. "She used to be very outgoing and… normal, just like us. Me, her and Emily were best friends before…" she trailed off, staring at her feet.

"Before what Alice" I asked annoyed.

"Before her mom and Emily died." she whispered quietly.

Me and Emmett's heads snapped towards her instantly.

"What? When did that happen? Man, that's fucked up. You knew this babe?" Emmett bellowed and turned to Rosalie.

"Yeah. My twin brother.." she said pointing at Jasper. ".. , me and our parents moved here a few months after it had happened. It was a huge story in such a small town." she shrugged her shoulders, obliviously not caring.

I suddenly felt like my throat was constricting on itself, I felt like I had a hard time breathing. Remorse hit me like a speeding train.

I wanted to ask Alice for the details, but couldn't get any words out of my mouth. Luckily Emmett was as intrigued as I was.

"So what happened to them?" he asked Alice.

"No-one really knows, that's the weird and fucked up part of all this. All anyone knows is that one day about 6 years ago, all of Fork's police force rushed into Port Angeles, lead by chief Swan. The other officers came back after a day, but the chief was gone for almost 2 weeks.

When he came back with only Bella, he told people that his wife and Emily had been killed. He wouldn't answer any questions to how and when though. And after that Bella was changed. She didn't want to be friends with me anymore, she didn't want to be friends with anyone. She ignored all phone calls and visits and just stayed in the house with her dad, only going to school." Alice finished her story with a huge sigh.

I stood there astounded by what I had heard. I somehow managed to get my mouth to work. "Who.. Who was Emily?"

"Like I said, she was a good friend of me and Bella. She lived a few houses down from Bella's and used to spend a lot of time there. Her mother was a drunk, so she practically lived at Bella's house." Alice mumbled quietly.

"Well, hasn't anyone asked Emily's mother about what happened? Surely she has to know everything?" I questioned Alice.

Alice shook her head. "2 days after the chief came back, Emily's mother packed her bags, sold the house and moved away. No-one knows where she went and she hasn't been back since."

I stood there shocked. A million questions ran through my head, but I couldn't sort them out. I opened my mouth to ask some of them, but no voice came out.

"Alright, everyone in the bus! Camoon people, we're leaving!" our teacher yelled. Everyone around me started slumping towards the bus and I grudgingly followed.

I stared at my feet as I walked, trying not to think about the fact that I would have to sit next to Bella. I climbed into the bus and was surprised to find that she wasn't there yet. I slumped down on the seat and tried to swallow down the anxiety that was building up in my throat.

That's when I saw her. She climbed on the bus and leaned down to talk to the teacher, who was sitting in the front row. The teacher shrugged and moved down on the seat, leaving space available.

Bella glanced at me quickly, and in those few seconds I saw a whole variety of feelings flipping through her eyes. Anger, sadness, hurt, regret, rage. Then she snapped her head away and sat down… next to the teacher.

As the bus started and I realized I wouldn't be sitting next to her, instead of feeling the relief that I was sure I would of felt, for some reason I felt… regret. A stinging ache passed through my chest and I rubbed at my chest hoping it would go away. It did go away but the unknown reason behind it left me thoroughly fucked up in the head.

* * *

**A/N: I know a lot of people are hating on Edward right now and are wondering why he acted as he did. But c'moon, no-one can change their ways within a few hours. He acted the way he did because he felt like he had a reputation to maintain. Plus, he and Bella are BOTH very confused about what's going on. **

**Well, liked it, hated it? Leave me reviews please! Thank you in advance ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, I'm back! Miss me? Lol. **

**.**

**Ok, here's some replies to my reviews again:**

**chanahope: Oh yeah, don't worry. There is MUCH more to our little Bella that no-one knows about. She's capable of taking care of herself ;)**

**zdra8351: Well you get your answer in this chapter. Although there wasn't THAT much talking… =/ Sorry!**

**EN426: Haha, yeah that would of been great! If Bella would of kicked him in the balls I mean. Too bad she was so shocked about his behaviour, she didn't get a chance to =)**

**kallmecrazy: Aww thank you. Well here's the next chapter, hope you like! I'm not planning on revealing what exactly happened to Bella, her mom and Emily for a while though =P**

**melissamary55: Yeah I decided to give you guys a little taste of what happened =) . Here's your update!**

**kaiwi10: Yeah Edward is a dick, but he has his reasons too. People react in different ways, when it comes to losing someone you love. Bella became withdrawn and Edward started not to give a fuck =/**

**pmk kelly: Yeah, they aren't really nice people are they? =P . Here's your next chapter!**

**ADADancer: Thank you! **

**benna: Thank you and you're welcome =D**

**AliciaCullenLove: Thanks!**

**.**

**!WARNING! There's a lemon in this chapter. It's quite short and not that graphic, because it's not Bella and Edward.**

**. **

******Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the plot and the storyline of this story, so no copying without my permission.**

******

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

.

EPOV

.

I didn't talk to Bella again. The whole bus ride I would sneak glances at her, but she just sat there with her eyes glued to the windshield in front of her. As soon as the bus arrived at school, she was the first one to get out and she practically ran to her car and drove off.

I slugged towards my car, thoroughly pissed off. I had to go see Tanya. I really wanted to just tell her to fuck off and just go home, but I knew that if I didn't go, she would bug me about it until I did.

So without another word to my crew, I just got into my car and drove to Tanya's.

I parked in her driveway, got out and light it up a cigarette. If I had to deal with her, I needed the calming effects of the nicotine first. And a little time to sort out my thoughts couldn't hurt either.

Unfortunately she apparently heard my car, because all of a sudden the front door opened and there she stood. She was fuming, she was so mad her hands were shaking. She walked towards me slowly until she was mere inches away from me.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch" she spat at me.

I shrugged, not really giving a fuck. She kept glaring at me with her arms across her chest, apparently waiting for me to say something.

I let out an annoyed grunt. "What Tanya? What the fuck do you want me to say? I'm sure Rosalie already told you everything and I got nothing to add".

She calmed down a little after hearing my voice and reached her hands up to grab my shoulders.

"I know Eddie baby and I know YOU didn't do anything wrong. That bitch just pisses me off so much! I'm feeling better and I'm coming back to school tomorrow. And tomorrow, I will also kick her fucking ass" she told me with fire in her eyes.

I shrugged again, but this time it was forced. I took a drag out of my cigarette and stared at the ground. For some fucking reason I felt uncomfortable letting Tanya "deal" with Bella. Specially after what I found out about her past today. But I wasn't going to let Tanya know that, that would be a sign of weakness.

"Whatever. Let's go back inside before your dumbass gets the cold again" I said and started heading towards her house. This bitch was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top and it wasn't that warm outside. I shook my head in annoyance. She was probably wearing that because she knew I was coming over, completely not caring about her own health. Dumb fuck…

We got inside the house and I shrugged off my jacket and lounged on the sofa. She sat next to me and crossed her legs, putting her arms around my waist.

"I've missed you baby, I haven't seen you in 5 days" she cooed at me while kissing my neck.

"Yeah well, like I said; I don't do sick people" I told her, clearly annoyed.

"I know, but I'm not sick anymore…." she winked at me and all of a sudden climbed into my lap, straddling me.

She started grinding her hips against me while kissing me deeply. I kissed her back but that's all I was going to do. After a while I pushed her away a little bit. "I'm not in the mood".

"Oh but you are" Tanya answered me with amusement. She continued to grind her hips against me and I was betrayed by my own body. I was sporting a huge erection right about now and my hands started moving down from her hips towards her ass on their own accord. I grunted in annoyance, I didn't want to fuck her but obliviously my dick had other plans.

Tanya mistook my grunt as of pleasure and threw her head back while continuing to grind me. Ever so slowly she slipped her hand on my now obvious bulge, and started rubbing it.

I hissed. Ok, I'm fucked. After all, it HAS been 5 days for fucks sake.

Being impatient and wasting no time, I grabbed Tanya by the ass and threw her down on the coach. She giggled when I pushed her skirt to her waist and slipped her thongs off.

Without any interest in foreplay, I unzipped my pants and aligned myself with her. Don't get me wrong, I take care of my ladies, it's very important that they love it as much as I do. I loved foreplay and I've been told that I have an amazing tongue… If you get my point.

But now the fact that I hadn't gotten laid for 5 days mixed with the fact that I was extremely pissed off, made me not care.

I ran my hand through her slits and noticed she was already wet. She always was anyways. So I attached my lips to her neck and rammed myself inside her. She let out a scream and wrapped her arms around me.

"Fuck Eddie, that's soooo good" she panted.

"How many.. *thrust*..Times have I..*thrust*..told you not to..*thrust*..CALL ME EDDIE!" I yelled at her while keeping up a good pace.

She was moaning and writhing beneath me and I was panting hardly. But mentally, I was far away from this coach, from fucking this girl. When I closed my eyes all I could see was brown eyes. Bella…

I remembered how she looked like in that skirt, her legs looked so fucking good. I imagined it was her legs wrapped around my waist, not Tanya's. I remembered how good her ass looked like in that skirt and I imagined it was her ass I was grabbing, not Tanya's. I remembered her perky breasts in that tight shirt and I imagined it was her breasts that I was sucking on, not Tanya's.

I imagined it was her squirming under me, looking straight into my eyes. I imagined how she would look like when she was about to climax. I imagined her eyes would close shut and her lips would fall apart a little and she would flush right before screaming my name.

The thought of Bella screaming my name finally did it for me as I came with such a force that it left me breathless.

I slumped on top of Tanya, totally exhausted. I had no idea if she had cum or not, and honestly I didn't give a fuck.

I stood up, pulled my pants back up and looked at Tanya still laying on the coach. "I gotta go. Thanks for the fuck. See you tomorrow". With that said I walked to the door, grabbed my jacket and left. I could hear her screaming something at me from behind me, but I didn't give a fuck.

I got into my car and started driving home. Again I was totally fucked up in the head, like I wasn't fucked up enough before. Why the HELL am I imagining Bella during sex? Where the hell did that come from? I hit the steering wheel with my fists a few times out of frustration.

I needed a game plan, and quickly.

####################################################

.

BPOV

.

"Bellaaa….. Bellaa…. Bella!" I grunted and pulled the cover over my head. Where is that annoying voice coming from and why is my body shaking?

"Bella! You have to get up now or you're gonna be late!" my dad yelled while shaking me.

I shot up, my eyes wide. "What do you mean late?" I asked him.

"Honey, it's 7.45 already. You didn't wake up when your alarm went off and now you're running late" my dad told me while eyeing me warily.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean I didn't wake up when my alarm went off? That's impossible!" I grabbed my alarm and checked the time.

7.47. What the hell?

Yesterday I had come home after school and spent the rest of the evening in my room, doing homework and reading. When my dad had asked me how it went, I told him the truth. That it went surprisingly well, I didn't freak out and I was calm. I left out the part about Edward though, he doesn't need to know all that.

The last thing I remember was checking out the time which was 9.13pm and thinking about closing my eyes for just a minute.

Wait… does that mean… No way!

I turned to my dad who was still leaning over my bed, looking at me with worry. "Dad! Last night I slept around 10 and a half hours!"

My dad's eyes widened in surprise and then the warmest smile spread across his face. "That's great honey. Maybe you were right, maybe going to Port Angeles after all this time gave you some peace" he told me and stroked my cheek gently.

"Well get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast, I have to go to work now. Try not to be late for school" he told me, gave a quick kiss to my forehead and then left.

I was still sitting in my bed, completely amazed that I had slept so long and so WELL. For the first time in ages I felt really rested. I chewed on my bottom lip when I remembered the probable reason for that.

Edward.

I had dreamt about him for the whole night. The dreams would wary, some were just ordinary dreams with me doing everyday things, but he would always be with me. But the nightmares… I had had THE nightmare only once last night. And just when it got to the point where _he_ pointed the gun towards me… There was Edward, he jumped in front of me and saved me and took me home from that horrible place and that horrible _man_.

I sighed and jumped out of bed. After picking out what to wear today I jumped into the shower and also brushed my teeth. I got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. While eating my cereal, my head was still reeling. I couldn't understand why I was dreaming about Edward. And more than that, I couldn't understand why dreaming about him had made me so calm and sleep so peacefully. The way we had departed yesterday was anything but calm and peaceful.

15 minutes later I pulled up at the school parking lot and parked my car. As I was getting out of it, I suddenly noticed that the whole popular crew was standing next to their cars, staring at me.

Including Tanya who glared at me in a way that made me thankful that looks can't kill.

I gulped. Fuck. I had forgotten about Rosalie's threat yesterday about her and Tanya kicking my ass.

All of a sudden Tanya started marching towards me and the rest of the crew followed close behind. Except for Edward and Alice. They were dragging their feet forward reluctantly, exchanging worried looks.

Tanya stopped when she was about 2 feet away from me and sneered at me.

"Look who finally managed to show up! You're scared aren't you little bitch! That's why you showed up only 5 minutes before school starts!" she screamed at me.

I didn't say anything, I just stared at her annoyed. I noticed that other students had started to gather around us, obviously hoping for a fight.

Tanya crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at me with satisfaction. That dumb bitch probably thought the she scared the shit out of me. If only she knew what I had been through, she would know it takes A LOT more than a stupid, peroxide blonde bimbo to scare me.

I felt the rage starting to surge from inside me and I fisted my hands and grounded my teeth together.

"Me being late has nothing to do with you, you stupid slut. I'm not fucking scared of you, so if you wanna bring it on, be my FUCKING QUEST" I hissed at her through gritted teeth.

Tanya's mouth fell slack and her arms fell to her sides. She was just staring at me dumbfounded, clearly at a loss for words. When I looked around I noticed that actually all of them looked shocked. Except for Edward and Alice.

Alice had this huge grin on her face, almost as if she was proud of me. And Edward was just looking at me intently, not surprised at all. Probably because he got a piece of my mind already yesterday.

"You fucking piece of shit, no-one talks to me like that!" Tanya yelled at me.

I was caught up staring at Edward so I had no time to react when Tanya lifted her hand and smacked me right across my face.

"You bitch!" I screamed at her and punched her right in the gut. She faltered back a few steps, but then stomped towards me again.

She lifted her hand again and I was bracing myself for it, but all of a sudden a strong hand snapped out of nowhere and caught her hand.

Edward.

Tanya turned her head, furious to the person who had stopped her. When she noticed Edward glaring at her with fury, her eyes widened with fear and she stepped back.

"I think that's enough Tanya" he told her calmly, his voice dripping with menace.

"She's my partner in the English assignment, I have to work with her. Now how am I suppose to do that if you're fighting with her?" he asked her.

Tanya was glaring at me, obviously disappointed that she was forced to stop.

"Whatever, I'll just see her in 4 weeks then" she told him while keeping her eyes on me, the threat obvious. Then she flicked her hair, turned around and walked into school with the rest of the crew following her, except for Edward.

Slowly the other students started walking away, mumbling in disappointment that the fight was so short.

Edward turned around and looked at me with curiosity. "Are you hurt?"

I rubbed my cheek, it hurt a little but nothing too bad. "Naw, I'm ok…" I mumbled.

He nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. I couldn't help but stare at him again. Today he was wearing loose fitted jeans, with a leather jacket and a cap on his head. He looked eatable. I wish I could just…

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts again. "Well erm, thank you I guess. But I could of handled myself you know" I told him while shrugging my shoulders.

He lifted his head and gave me a crooked grin. "I'm sure you could of, you definitely aren't as weak as you look. That punch in the gut almost knocked her ass over" he told me and let out a small giggle.

I giggled a little too "Yeah well, she had it coming…"

Edward just nodded again. "So umm, we should really get to work on that assignment. So, what day would be good for you?"

"Well, any day this week is fine, except Friday" I answered him.

"Well how about today, after school? We could meet up at the library?" he asked me.

"Yeah ok, that's cool…" I mumbled back.

He smirked at me one more time, before turning around on his heels and walking into the school.

I stood there amazed at my own behaviour again. I was suppose to be mad at this guy for fucks sakes! Had I forgotten the way he treated me yesterday?

But there was something about him that made me forget about everything bad and only concentrate on him….

I thought about meeting him at the library after school and I had butterflies in my stomach. Fucking weird…

* * *

**A/N: *hides* Please don't kill me because of the sex scene with Edward and Tanya! It had to be done, but I promise you that there wont be any more… maybe ;) . Thank you and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! I know I know, I'm late for my update. But I DO have a valid reason for this delay. My computer completely broke down! And because I'm not rich, it took me a while to gather up money and buy a new computer. But now I managed to get a new one, so it's all good. But I'm sorry for making you wait!**

**In this chapter you will get to find out the name of the person that fucked Bella's life up.**

**.**

**Oh and here's some replies to reviews:**

**melissamary55****: Lol yup, she got her good! Too bad Tanya's a tough bitch and didn't fall down cause of it ;)**

**ADADancer****: You're welcome =)**

**'s.****: Unfortunately it kind of went the other way. But I have my reasons, trust me ;)**

**bellamarie1976****: Thank you and here you are! =)**

**chanahope****: Thank you =) . And don't worry, Bella's not a pushover. She's just confused about everything.**

**EN426****: Haha yeah, stupid Edward for interrupting! =D**

**Jjxjx****: Aww thank you, I'm so happy you like it!**

**pmk kelly****: Haha, unfortunately she didn't get the chance to. Damn!**

**zdra8351****: Thank you for your forgiveness! =)**

**sujari6****: Yeah Edward is an idiot. But is that REALLY who he is inside… Hmm… Guess you have to keep on reading to find out =P**

**CharmLightLove****: Thank you =)**

**kara: Thank you, I'm happy I'm not making huge mistakes!**

**benna****: Yeah, he's not THAT bad. Ok well he's quite bad, but he has some redeeming qualities =)**

**.**

**Ok, here we go!**

******Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the plot and the storyline of this story, so no copying without my permission.**

******

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

.

EPOV

.

I was walking to class with Tanya by my side, yapping my ear off. She was pissed that I stopped her fight with Bella. She asked me the same thing over and over again: Why?

I just glared at her and kept quiet. How the fuck am I suppose to answer her, when I myself don't even know the fucking answer!

WHY did I stop it?

It was not the first time that Tanya has been in a fight, so I knew she could take care of herself. Because the reason I stopped it was because I was worried about Tanya. Right?

Fuck, no it isn't. My plan was to just sit back and let her do her thing. But when she raised her hand to hit Bella again, this panic swelled up inside me. I didn't want Bella to get hurt. Tanya had no fucking right putting her hands on her.

So before I could even realize what was happening, I was holding Tanya's hand and putting a stop to the fight.

Fuck. This bitch is gonna yap my ear off soon.

"Tanya, you know you're not in my class. So why don't you just fuck off and let me breath." I told her with an emotionless voice.

Her eyes widened first at shock and then they narrowed in anger. With one last glare towards me, she turned around on her heels and started walking down the hall.

I sighed. Fuck, I'm going to hear about THAT later.

Seriously, I don't even know if the pussy is worth it anymore.

I walked into my class and slumped down on my chair. I noticed Emmett giving me weird looks, but I chose to ignore him.

Halfway through the class I was half-asleep when suddenly the door opened. Mr. Green, my English teacher walked in, gave me a quick glare and then turned to face the teacher.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your class Mrs. Smith, but could I please borrow Edward for a minute? I have a few things to discuss with him." he told her while nodding at my direction.

"Of course. Edward, follow Mr. Green please. The rest of you, go back to your assignments"

I sighed, got up and walked to the hallway behind Mr. Green. Fuck, what the hell did I do now?

He turned around to face me and gave me a murderous glare.

"Where were you yesterday Mr. Cullen?"

I just stood there speechless. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean? Was I suppose to be somewhere?"

"As I recall, you were given detention yesterday for foul language. You never showed up."

Fuck! I had forgotten about the whole detention thing.

I had so much shit in my head yesterday that I couldn't even think straight.

"As a punishment, you will attend detention today AND tomorrow. I will come pick you up from your last class and you will follow me to my office, where your detention will be held. If you are not in your class or if you refuse to come with me, you will be suspended for a week." he crossed his arms across his chest and smirked at me.

Stupid motherfucker had always hated me.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Can I get back to class now?" I grunted at him.

"You may. See you at 3pm" he smirked at me one last time and then left.

I walked back into class and Emmett was basically bouncing in his seat, eager to find out what was going on. I just shook my head at him, indicating that I would tell him later. I would not get into any more trouble. My coach was already going to kill me as it is.

As soon as the bell rang to notify lunch, Emmett was already standing next to my seat. "What did the fucker want?"

"I forgot about detention yesterday. Now I have detention today and tomorrow. Fucking sucks man, I'm gonna miss practice" I answered him.

"Aw man, that sucks. Coach is going to kill you, you know that right?" Emmett smirked at me and slapped me hard in the back.

"Yes I know, oh and thanks for the support bro" I glared at him.

We walked to the cafeteria and Emmett went on line to get lunch. I just went to sit down at our table, I was not in the mood to fucking eat. I was waiting for Emmett and looking around the room when I spotted her.

Bella was sitting alone in a table in the corner. She was nibbling on a sandwich and reading a book.

Fuck, I was suppose to meet her today after school!

I quickly got up and started walking towards her table. I had to tell her that I had detention and that I couldn't make it.

When I was halfway through to her table, a huge guy suddenly stepped in my way, making me stop walking.

I sneered at him and looked at him from head to toe. Jacob.

He was huge, almost as big as Emmett, but I could still take him.

Who the fuck does he think he is, stepping to me like that? Does he NOT know who the fuck I am?

"What the fuck do you want?" I sneered at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his arms across his big chest. "Naw man, the question is what the fuck do YOU want? I saw that you were heading over to Bella's table"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Was this guy fucking serious?

"What I want with Bella is none of your goddamn business. Who the fuck do you think you even are, her fucking bodyguard?"

"She's my friend and I look out for her. I think you so-called popular kids have had your share of torturing her today. Just leave her the fuck alone."

With that he turned around and walked to join Bella at her table. A girl was walking behind him and she kept giving me dirty glares.

Bella looked happy to see them and they started talking about something immediately.

The fucker isn't even going to tell her that I wanted to talk to her huh.

Well fuck him.

I was just about to walk over to her table, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Eddie baby, where you going?"

I sighed out loud and hung my head in defeat.

Tanya.

I turned around and glared at her.

"Nowhere."

And without another word I walked back to our table and slumped down on a chair.

Rest of the lunch and classes went by quickly, with nothing special happening. I had no classes together with Bella today and I was racking my brain trying to figure out how to get a hold of her. If I had her number I would of called, but I didn't have it. And I doubt that anyone I knew would have it either.

The final bell rang and I got up from my seat. I punched fists with Emmett and walked out to the hallway. Mr. Green was already standing there, waiting for me. When he saw me, he just nodded at me and started walking towards his office, expecting me to follow him.

"Mr. Green, wait!" I yelled and he stopped and turned around to look at me.

I reached his side and started talking with an urgency. "I was suppose to meet someone in 10 minutes, but now I can't obviously. I've been trying to reach her all day, but I haven't been successful. So could I please just run to the library for a few minutes, so I could tell her to go home? It wouldn't take long."

"Sorry, no can do. You would just try to sneak out or do something else of that nature. Now follow me" he just stated and turned around and started walking again.

Stunned, I just stood there with my mouth hanging open for a few seconds. Wow, this guy hated me more than I knew.

I snapped out of it and ran towards him until I reached him again. "But please, this is important! She will just sit there alone, wondering where the HELL I am!"

"That is the type of language that got you here in the first place, so I suggest you tone it down boy. And the answer is no. You missing a date is not my problem." he said and I swear I could hear him chuckle a little bit, like that shit amused him.

"It's not a date! We're suppose to study!" I yelled at him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face me slowly. "If you ever raise your voice at me again boy, I will have you suspended so quickly your neck will snap! And you meeting a girl to study? Please, how dumb do you think I am?"

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep quiet, but I was furious. It was obvious that he wasn't believing me and nothing I could say would change his mind.

I was fucked.

Without another word I followed him to his office and took a seat.

Bella is going to be so pissed.

But it's not like I care right?

Right…?

Ugh.

Fuck my life.

#########################################################

.

BPOV

.

I looked at my watch for the 100th time and sighed. 4.43pm.

Damnit.

He's not going to show up is he.

I was fuming. What the hell is he playing?

All day my head had been consumed with thoughts about Edward.

Why did he stop the fight? Why was he hot one minute, then cold the next. Why this, why that?

I was determined to ask him some questions today, but apparently he ditched me.

I snorted at myself. Why was I so surprised? I should have been surprised if he HAD shown up.

This was just another stupid idea by the popular crew to torment me. Making me sit here and look stupid while I wait for him.

I glanced around the library again, but saw none of them.

That's what was weird. If they planned this and just wanted to laugh at me, why weren't they here?

Wouldn't they want to see my face, see me look stupid?

But none of them were here, so it didn't really make any sense.

What the fuck ever, doesn't matter anyways. The fact is that he stood me up and I refuse to sit here another minute like a goddamn fool.

I gathered my things, got up and headed out of the building, towards my car.

I got in my car, turned on the radio and started heading home.

The news came on, but I wasn't really paying attention. Until I heard a familiar name.

I steered the car to the side of the road, slammed the breaks and turned the volume up.

No, this can't be. No! He didn't just mention _his _name!

"James Crowley was granted parole today. He will be released from prison in 2 days and he will be under a strict parole. James Crowley caused the deaths of a woman and a young girl 6 years ago. He was granted parole because of good behaviour and good reports from psychiatrists, stating that he has improved. The names of the victims were never released to the public, and the trial was closed from the media. So because of that we do not know the circumstances around these killings. On to the weather. It is rainy today and….."

I couldn't hear anymore.

I couldn't breath.

He's going to get out.

He's going to get out and he is going to find me and kill me.

He's going to finish his job.

He's going to…..

I couldn't think anymore.

I was hyperventilating and a cold sweat was running down my face.

I fisted my hands and pressed them against my temples.

No.

No.

No!

I was going to have a panic attack, a small part of me recognized that. But there was nothing I could do about it. There was nothing to distract me…

All of a sudden my phone started ringing in my pocket loudly. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the phone ringing. I tried to will myself to calm down and grab the phone.

Slowly I un-fisted my right hand and started moving it towards my pocket.

I snatched the phone in my hand and squeezed it hard. I willed my hand to loosen its hold on the phone, afraid I was going to break it.

I finally managed to snap the phone open and put it on my ear.

"Hello" I croaked.

"Bells! Honey, are you ok?"

"Dad, I…" I managed to get out before a sob broke through.

"Oh my god, I guess you heard. Honey, where are you? It's late so you're home right? I'm leaving work right now and coming home."

I didn't answer him, I couldn't. I had to know first.

"Dad, is it… is it true? They're really letting him out?" I managed to choke out.

My dad was quiet for a long time before he said with a quiet voice "Honey, it's true. I just got a call from our lawyer. There's nothing we can do…"

That's all I needed to hear. If our lawyer called him, then it meant it was true.

He was out and he was coming to get me….

That was the last thought I had before I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Please review!**

**P.S I don't know much about laws, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. Just play along ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! I decided to update a day earlier, because I will be busy on Monday and Tuesday. I have entrance exams to a university! Yay, wish me luck!**

**Oh and I added Bella's and Edward's outfits from chapters 1 & 2 on my profile. So go check them out!**

**.**

**Ok well, here's some replies:**

**pmk kelly: Thank you for your support, I really appreciate it =)**

**benna: You guessed right! But "SAVE the day"… Uhhh, well you'll see =P**

**kallmecrazy: Lol yeah, sorry for the cliffie. But it does makes things more exciting huh. Well here's you update! Omg! Lol**

**ADADancer: Thank you. Again and again =)**

**k: Thank you, I will!**

**bookworm4evr: Well here you go!**

**Sara Lautner: Aww thank you! Here's your next chapter!**

**jessica1: Thank you. *humbled***

**bellamarie1976: Yeah, Bella does have it hard. But maybe things will get better for her, hmmm…. ;)**

**kara: Well call me a psychic, 'cause this is what happens next! =P**

**zdra8351: You guessed right also! Damnit, I thought I was being sneaky lol. It's all good though ;)**

**Jjxjx: Thank you! And I update once a week, on Sundays or Mondays. Unless something weird happens, like when my computer completely died on me grrrrr.**

**melissamary55: Well we're going to find about that later (not in this chap). Sorry =)**

**kaiwi10: Thank you and read on to find out!**

**twiberry: Thank you =)**

**.**

**Alright, enough of me. On we go!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the plot and the storyline of this story, so no copying without my permission.**

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 7

.

EPOV

.

I walked towards my car and spat on the ground. I gritted my teeth together and fisted my hands. If any motherfucker annoys me right now I swear I will bash their head in.

I just got released from detention, a few minutes early. All through the fucking thing I had been interrogated like I was a fucking criminal.

"Why are you so hostile? Why use such foul language? Where is this lack of respect towards everyone coming from?" Mr Green's words still echoed in my head.

What the fuck did he know. Nothing, that's what he knew.

It's not like I've been a prick all my life. It's just that when I lost my mother…. I mean, I loved her. So much. But she left me.

So why the FUCK would I care about anything or anyone? They're just going to leave me, just like my mother did.

A part of me realized I was thinking stupid, but I couldn't help it. It was like this idea was carved into my flesh and bones, and I couldn't get rid of it. Stupid or not.

I hopped into my car, pulled my jacket off and laid it gently on the passenger seat. I turned the heat on and pulled off the parking lot.

After driving for a few minutes I suddenly noticed a piece of shit truck just sitting on the side of the road. I narrowed my eyes and realized it was Bella's.

I snorted out loud. I guess that fucking piece of junk finally broke down and she had to catch another ride or maybe even walk home.

I drove past it and automatically my eyes went to the cabin of the car.

I slammed the brakes down hard and the car slammed into a full stop.

Thank god this was Forks and there was no other traffic on the road, otherwise I would of surely caused a traffic accident.

But fuck, I was sure I saw something.

I pulled my car to the side of the road and reversed the car until it was right in front of Bella's.

I grabbed my jacket and put it on. I hopped out of the car and pulled the hood on my head since it was raining now. I jogged over to Bella's car and peeked inside.

Fuck, I wasn't wrong.

There she was, laying sideways on the seat with the seatbelt still on.

Without even thinking about the situation, I immediately grabbed the car door and tried to yank it open.

Locked. FUCK!

What the hell was wrong with her anyways. Why was she laying there? Was she hurt?

Fuck, I have to get this door open!

I yanked the door with all my force and banged it with my fists.

Nothing.

These old cars are too damn good.

I quickly scanned the ground around me until I saw a big rock.

It was about the size of an orange, but it would be enough.

I bent down to grab it and held it tight in my fist.

Fuck how am I going to do this, I can't break her window. There would glass all over her and if she isn't hurt now, she would be then.

Maybe I can break the window on the other side… No, that's even worse. Her head was more to the passenger side window anyways.

I sighed. There's no other option. I have to get her out of the car to check if she's ok.

For some fucking reason calling her father or the police didn't even cross my mind, I just had this panic inside me that wouldn't settle until I got her out.

I took my jacket off and wrapped it around my hand. I grabbed the rock again and without thinking about it anymore, I smashed the window with it.

Glass shattered everywhere and I turned my head to avoid damage to my face.

I reached inside the now broken window and unlocked the door. I pulled the door open with force and reached inside to grab Bella by the shoulders.

"Bella. Bella! BELLA! WAKE UP!" I yelled her name over and over again while I shook her with force, but nothing. She didn't react at all, she just laid there unmoving.

I gulped and slowly put my fingers on her neck. My father was a doctor after all, so I knew how to check someone's pulse.

I let out a huge breath of relief when I felt her pulse. Not dead, good.

Puzzled, I looked around me. There was no-one else around. We were on the road that lead away from the school, and everyone had gone home already.

I looked at Bella again and bit my lip in frustration. What the fuck am I suppose to do? I can't just leave her here.

I ran to my car and opened the back door. I then ran back to Bella and looked at her intently, trying to see any signs of her waking up. There was nothing.

I unhooked her seatbelt and bent down to gather her in my arms. I slowly lifted her up and out of the car, being extra careful, as if she was made of glass.

I ran to my car with her still in my arms and her being so close to me did weird things to my body and my head.

She was so warm against my body, it's like she warmed me up fully and not just the parts her body was touching. She smelled so good, I don't even know what it was. It wasn't perfume, it was something more natural. And fuck, she felt so good against me, almost like… she was meant to be there.

I looked down at her, she looked so fragile and I scolded myself. This girl was unconscious and all I could seem to think about was myself.

I gently laid her down on the back seat of my car and closed the door after her. I quickly hopped back into my car and started driving. I just drove, without even realizing where I was going until I found myself at my garage.

I frowned. Why the fuck did I come here. I should take her to the hospital, or home, or to the police station, or… Well fucking anywhere but here.

I looked behind my shoulder at her unmoving figure and my heart skipped a beat. No, I can't be away from her right now. I have to make sure she's ok. I have to make sure she has time to recover before facing people…

I hit my head in the steering wheel a few times. WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM?

I groaned out loud, this was not the time to try and figure out my feelings and thoughts.

I got out of the car and opened the back door. I hesitated a while before shaking my head. It's not like I had any more options anymore. I reached down and grabbed her in my arms bridal style and pulled her out. Her head lolled against my chest and her hair was covering her face.

I walked towards my house and kicked the front door open. Thankfully we lived in a small fuck town where no-one ever locked their doors.

I stopped my movements and even breathing and listened carefully. After a few seconds I let out a breath of relief and started walking up the stairs. No-one was home.

If Emmett or my dad were home, they would of barged into the living room to see why I'm trying to kick down the damn door.

I reached my room and kicked that door open too. I walked in and then gently laid her down on my bed. She made a slight movement and let out a small sigh. I froze and just stared down at her.

Nothing.

God damnit, I thought she was waking up.

I sighed out loud and walked to my door and locked it. Then I walked to my closet and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

I went and sat next to her on the bed and took a big gulp.

Ok, she's here and she's safe.

Now what the fuck am I suppose to do?

###################################################

.

BPOV

.

I moved my head to the side and sighed in content. I didn't remember my bed being this soft. I tried to open my eyes to see if it was morning already, but the light hurt my eyes.

I turned to my side and licked my lips. My throat felt really dry and I needed water.

All of a sudden I felt someone shift in the bed next to me.

My eyes flew open and I sat up in a flash. I was panicking, who was here!

I turned my head and looked straight into Edward's eyes.

I frowned in confusion. This felt a little bit too real to be a dream.

I looked around me and my eyes widened in fear. This wasn't my room.

Where the fuck was I? What the hell happened?

Wait…. I was in the car… the radio…. _James._

I looked back at Edward who was just sitting next to me, looking at me worriedly.

"Where… where am I? What happened?" I croaked at him.

I cleared my throat to try and get more voice out but it felt so dry.

Edward seemed to understand my situation because he reached at the table next to him, grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to me.

I opened the bottle and drank half of it immediately. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and raised an eyebrow at him. "Well?"

He looked down and picked invisible lint from his shirt, almost as if he was embarrassed. "Well umm I found you in your car passed out and I didn't know what to do really. So I grabbed you and brought you back to my place. You're in my room right now and you've been out for about an hour."

I bit my lip and played with the cap of the water bottle. Well, this is embarrassing. Of COURSE the hottest guy in the school has to be the one to find me. Not to even mention the fact that he hates me.

"So what happened? Are you ok, are you hurt?" Edward lifted his head and looked straight into my eyes intently.

I gulped. Fuck him and those eyes. I swear he could literally hypnotize someone with them. No, hypnotize is not the right word.. He can.. dazzle people.

"I um… I got some bad news and umm I guess it was a little bit too much for me to handle.." I managed to tell him with a quiet voice.

"Oh…" that's all he said in response as he took a big gulp out of the bottle of Jack that he was holding.

My head was hurting and it was consumed with thoughts about James. And my dad, fuck, he must be so worried. And what about my truck?

I sighed, I couldn't deal with this shit right now.

I held out my hand towards Edward as a silent plea. He looked at me in confusion and then at my hand, then back at me again. I nodded towards the bottle he was holding and wiggled my fingers.

His eyes widened in surprise but he handed the bottle of Jack Daniels over to me without a word. I brought the bottle to my lips and took a big gulp.

The smooth liquid burned my throat and I felt a warmth spread through my chest. I groaned in satisfaction and took another gulp before handing the bottle back to him.

He was still staring at me with wide eyes, shock written all over his face.

I sighed. "What the hell are you looking at? I told you that you don't know me. No motherfucker in the school does."

He continued staring at me for a while before a small giggle escaped through his lips. He tried to control it but before long he was laughing out loud hysterically, holding his stomach and there where tears coming out of his eyes.

I just sat there and looked at him like he had gone crazy. Maybe he had.

He finally took control of himself and took another gulp from the bottle. "Man… Bella, you keep surprising me" he told me while smirking at me.

I gave him a tentative smile and shrugged my shoulders. I reached for the bottle again and he handed it to me.

We just sat there and drank in silence for a while. I was starting to feel the buzz and I was feeling good. It's not like this was the first time I drank alcohol. Me, Jacob and Leah went out to parties at La Push almost every weekend.

Of course Charlie thought we were just sitting at Leah's place doing homework, but he was sorely mistaken. Charlie and Leah's mom did not get along, so we had no worries of getting caught.

I had actually lost my virginity to Jacob before he and Leah started dating. We were both drunk and just wanted to see what it was about. We actually continued to have sex every now and then, but that stopped when he and Leah started dating of course.

The sex was nice, I had no complaints really. It just wasn't… passionate. That's not really a surprise though, since Jacob was like a brother to me. We just used each other to get experience and it was cool with both of us.

Edward cleared his throat which pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe you" he stated simply and grabbed the bottle from me and took a big gulp.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I do believe you, but I don't think you're telling me everything" he shrugged and challenged me with his eyes.

I sighed out loud. "I still don't know what the hell you're talking about Cullen" I told him and grabbed the bottle from him with force. I took a huge gulp, but had to stop when I almost choked on the liquid.

"Yeah you do. But I'll play with you if you want. The reason why you passed out. What bad news did you get? I mean it has to be some really fucked up news to make you lose consciousness." he told me while looking into my eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And why the hell would you care? Have you forgotten who I am? Have you forgotten the fact that we hate each other? So why the FUCK WOULD YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO ME? Why the hell did you even help me out in the first place?" I yelled at him.

My hands were shaking and my breath was coming out in gasps. I was so mad I could kill him.

Who the hell does he think he is? Playing a knight in a white armour? He's the biggest fucking jerk that I've ever known and now he dares to sit there and act like he actually gives a fuck.

The fucked up part was that it wasn't even all his fault. He just hit way too close to home with his question. I didn't want to talk about it, especially not with Edward motherfucking Cullen.

He flinched back upon hearing my voice and seeing my anger. For a second I could of sworn I saw a flinch of hurt flash in his eyes, but I shook it off.

Because right after that his face set off into stone. He got this cold, distant look at his face as he sneered at me.

"I don't even know honestly. I should of left you to die. You're not worth shit. Fuck you and get the fuck out of my house bitch." he told me with a calm voice. But his voice was so menacing, so much venom dripping from it that it actually gave me the chills.

I slowly stood up from the bed, grabbed the bottle tight in my hand and threw it at the wall. The glass shattered in million pieces and the liquid flew all over the carpet and wall.

Edward was still sitting there, just staring at me calmly. But his eyes held so much anger, so much hate, that I instinctively started backing away towards the door.

I spat at his bed, turned around and ran out of the house.

It wasn't until I got outside that I realized I didn't have a ride home.

I sighed out loud and started slumping towards the main road. Maybe I could get a ride from there.

I patted my pockets but they were empty. I guess my phone was still in my car.

As I walked tears started flowing down my cheeks. I tried to blame it on the wind that was blowing hard on my face, but I knew it wasn't that.

I felt bad because…

I stopped my thought pattern.

No, I couldn't think that way. Not now, not ever.

I will be alone, forever.

Edward Cullen hates me and I hate him.

For some reason the tears started to flow even more at that thought.

* * *

**A/N: This was a rough chapter, I know. But like I've said before: things are very complex and difficult between these two. Just give them time and don't give up on me ;) . Until next time, PLEASE REVIEW! (And wish me luck on my university entrance exams =P ) And go check the outfits and tell me if you like it or not.**


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/N: Hello again! Well, in this chapter things completely turn around. Again lol. I got some negative feedback on Bella's behaviour on the last chapter, but you have to remember that the girl's a mess! She's not really in control of her emotions all the time. Anyways, things develop between her and Edward in this chapter… Hope you like!

Ok, here's some replies:

kallmecrazy: Oh yeah, they recover in this chapter ;)

pmk kelly: Ok, thanks for your opinion!

bookworm4evr: Thank you so much for wishing me good luck. And I hope you like this chapter too!

pinkygirl123: Thank you for wishing me luck on my exams =) . Here's your chapter!

Vampirelovin 1901-1918: Haha, I think that was the best way to describe them! Thank you

kara: Thanks, yeah I did ok I guess. Uhh not really sure until I get my results. I'm sorry your exams didn't go well =(

twilighter2012: Thank you for wishing me good luck!

chanahope: All in due time my darling lol ;)

Lionandthelamb: Yeah she was. Her emotions are just all over the place, specially after getting the news about James getting out.

kaiwi10: Well to be fair, Edward hasn't really been nice to her all the time either ;)

ADADancer: You're welcome!

melissamary55: Thank you for your review, I really like and appreciate them. You're very insightful =)

Wiccanvampire17: Ok I hurried! Lol and thank you!

zdra8351: You're getting your answer in this chapter + a surprise! =) . Your review actually gave me an idea of what I wanted to do with this chapter, so thank you for that!

Alright, on we go!

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the plot and the storyline of this story, so no copying without my permission.

* * *

Chapter 8

.

EPOV

.

I was pacing my room, back and forth, back and forth. Like a wild animal trapped in a cage. I grabbed my hair with my fists and let out weird sounding grunts.

She drove me fucking crazy.

I mean for once I was just having a good time with her, just us sitting and talking and drinking. And then all of a sudden her mood switches and she turns into this cold bitch.

I mean what the fuck?

I looked at the wall where she threw the bottle and I felt my anger rise again.

That fucking cunt!

I hit the wall with my fist while screaming out loud.

I heard a crack and I wasn't sure whether it came from my hand or the wall. I opened my eyes and looked at my fist. I slowly opened it and flexed the fingers.

No pain, good.

Then I noticed the dent in the wall.

Fuck, isn't this peachy.

I just stood there for a moment, breathing deeply.

My outburst seemed to take some of my rage away, so I dropped down on my bed like a dead weight.

I laid down on my back, put my arm over my eyes and sighed.

I don't understand my behaviour or feelings anymore, not when it comes to her anyways.

If it would of been Tanya who did that, I would of just shrugged and laughed at her dumb ass.

But when Bella did it… This reaction it caused in me almost scared me. I felt SO strongly that it was weird.

Why would Bella bring out such strong reactions out of me? She was fucking nothing to me!

As I laid there a thought suddenly popped into my head and I immediately sat up.

She doesn't have a car or her phone with her. I remember seeing her phone on the floor of her car when I took her.

Fuck!

I looked outside and noticed that it was starting to rain, it was drizzling slightly.

I grounded my teeth together in frustration and let out an almost animalistic growl.

I was fucking mad at her and did not want to see her, but my mother did raise me to be a gentleman.

Yeah, I don't always act like a gentleman, but letting her walk home in a rain, after being unconciouss for an hour, was a low deed even for me to allow.

"Fuck!" I yelled out loud to no-one, got up, grabbed my jacket and my keys and rushed out of the door.

5 minutes later I was driving through the driveway that led to the main road from my house. The driveway was long and I was almost at the end of it.

I drove really slowly, scared that I might not see her because it was dark and raining.

The rain was coming down hard now and I started to get worried a little bit.

Why haven't I seen her yet? Could of she really made it this far?

I turned my car to the main road and continued driving slow.

After a minute or two I saw a dark figure walking down the street slowly. I squinted my eyes and tried to see if it was her.

The person heard my car and immediately turned around to face me and lifted her thumb up, hoping to catch a ride. At the same time my car's lights flashed on her face and I saw that it really was Bella.

The lights were flashing straight to her face so she probably couldn't tell it was my car yet.

I drove towards her and then started slowing down the car and she got a huge smile on her face.

That smile faltered quickly though after she finally saw that it was me. Her mouth opened in shock and she just stood there staring at me through the windshield with her eyebrows furrowed.

I sighed, put the hood over my head and got out of the car. I stood right next to the drivers side and just stared at her.

She managed to get a hold of herself and a fire flashed in her eyes. She was not happy to see me.

"What the fuck do you want?" she hissed at me. It was hard to make out her words because her teeth were clattering.

Fuck, she must be freezing.

"Get in the car Bella, you can't walk home in this weather and I doubt that any other car is going to drive by anytime soon" I told her in a bored tone.

I worked really hard to make my voice sound bored, because in reality I was afraid of her getting sick or something. She was obviously freezing, her teeth were clattering and she was shaking slightly.

"I can take care of myself" she spat at me and started to turn around.

I was fast though. In an instant I was at her side and I grabbed her arm and prevented her from turning away from me.

"I know you can. Fuck, it's not about that! The weather is fucked up and you don't even have a jacket on" I told her while staring into her eyes.

Our faces were only inches apart and I could see that not all the moisture in her face had come from the rain. Had she been crying? Fuck…

Her gaze flickered into my lips quickly and then back into my eyes. She bit down on her lip and narrowed her eyes at me slightly. We just stood there for a few seconds, while she was making her decision.

Finally she let out a frustrated sigh and looked at me almost… shyly.

"Ok" she simply said and nodded.

Her warm breath fanned over my face and I realized I was getting cold too. Despite my jacket and my hood I was completely wet from the rain.

I nodded back at her and let her go. I walked back to the car, opened the passenger side door and held it open for her.

Normally I would NOT let anyone inside my car who's wet, but it's not like I had a choice right now.

She slowly walked to the car and got in. As I was closing the door she put her hand out to stop the door. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and breathed two words "Thank you."

She then pulled her hand back and I closed the door all the way. As I was walking to the driver's side I must admit I was a bit shocked by her actions, AGAIN.

I did not expect her to thank me.

I got in, shrugged out of my wet jacket, turned the heat on maximum and started driving towards Bella's house. I had to drive slowly which was annoying the hell out of me since I like to drive fast, but in this weather you have to be careful.

I was just staring at the road, engulfed in my thoughts when I heard a timid voice beside me.

"I mean it."

I turned my head to look at Bella and she was facing me with her back pressed against the door. She looked straight into my eyes intensely.

"What do you mean?" I asked her and turned my gaze back on the road.

"I am really thankful that you came to give me a ride home. It would of taken me ages to walk and I was already freezing. And uhh… I'm…. sorry." she told me with sincerity dripping from her voice.

I returned my gaze to her and looked at her with curiosity. Another thing she surprised me with. I definitely did NOT expect her to apologize to me.

"And what are you sorry for?" I asked her.

"Uhh, for lashing out on you like that. For calling you names. For throwing the bottle. It was very childish of me and I apologize." she told me with a quiet voice, while fiddling with her hands.

At that moment she sounded more like she was 30 years old, not 17. She seemed to have an old soul. My mother used to always tell me that I have an old soul…

"Um, well I guess you're forgiven. I still don't know why you acted the way you did, but I guess you don't owe me an explanation, so… whatever" I shrugged and returned my gaze to the road once again.

"Edward, stop the car. Just for a moment, please." she begged me while chewing on her bottom lip.

I looked at her and lifted my eyebrows at her, as if silently asking why.

She didn't say anything more, just kept biting her lower lip hard, like she was really nervous.

I sighed and steered the car to the side of the road and killed the engine. We were only about 5 minutes away from her house so I had no idea why she wanted to stop now.

"I… I think you do deserve an explanation Edward. The way I acted was completely wrong and I took my anger out on you although you did not really deserve it." she told me with a determined look on her eyes.

I didn't say anything, I just nodded at her, waiting for her to continue.

"You see, 6 years ago something happened…"

###################

.

BPOV

.

I stopped mid sentence and took a deep breath. I cannot believe I was about to tell anything about what happened to me to Edward.

But he does deserve an explanation. I didn't intend to tell him the whole truth, but he at least deserved something.

I took another huge breath and continued.

"6 years ago my mother and my best friend got killed. They both got murdered cold blood right in front of my eyes. I don't want to get into details right now, but it was horrible. The man who did that to them, got sentenced to jail. Today I found out that he's getting out on parole.." I told him with such a quiet voice that I wasn't even sure if he had heard me.

Obviously he did though, because his eyes widened and he just sat there staring at me.

"So umm when you kept pushing me about the reason why I fainted… It was just too much for me to handle. I fainted because of those news I heard. I am mad at him, I am mad at our legal system, but I took it out on you. And that's not fair. So for that, I apologize." I finished my sentence determined.

He just sat there looking straight into my eyes, as if seeking for something.

Finally he sighed and broke the silence. "I didn't know that. I'm sorry that happened to you. And yes, you are forgiven. Although I'm not so sure if my father is going to forgive you for ruining the carpet" he chuckled quietly.

I grimaced and looked down at my hands. When his family finds out, they're going to think I'm crazy.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when all of a sudden I felt warmth and electricity on my cheek.

I lifted my head up and was met by Edward's face that was just inches away from mine. His hand was cupping my cheek and he was looking at me with such intensity and emotion that a gasp escaped me.

"I was kidding Bella. They won't say anything, I won't even tell them anything. It's ok." He murmured while rubbing my cheek gently with his thumb.

I was happy that he was going to keep this just between us, so I put my hand on top of his and smiled at him.

His gaze flickered down to my lips and he licked his own.

His gaze was fixed on my lips and he sucked his lower lip inside and then released it.

He seemed to be caught up in his own head.

"Fuck it" he said all of a sudden and without a warning crashed his lips against mine.

At first I was so shocked I didn't even move. I just sat there completely frozen while he worked his lips against mine.

He wasn't happy with that though, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my face even closer to his and let out a grunt.

That seemed to wake me up and I slowly started to move my lips against his. His lips were so warm, so smooth against mine. And the way they moulded together perfectly, it was like we were meant to kiss each other.

All rational thought escaped me at that moment. I reached my hands behind his neck and let out an embarrassingly loud moan. I couldn't help it, it just felt so good. I pushed my chest flush against his and he groaned in satisfaction.

He ran the tip of his tongue against my lower lip, as if asking for entrance. I slowly opened my mouth against his and he slipped his tongue in. He let go of my hair and slowly inched his hands down until he reached my lower back. He grabbed my hips tightly and pulled me against him roughly while his tongue explored my mouth.

I slipped my tongue in, where I explored every inch of his mouth and rubbed it against his tongue. Our tongues fought for dominance for a while but I let him win.

I started feeling light headed and I realized I was in a desperate need of oxygen. I put my hands against his chest and pushed him away lightly. He allowed me to push him away and we detached our mouths. We just sat there panting out loudly and trying to grasp our breaths.

There was no embarrassment in the air though, just passion. We just stared at each other, mesmerized by what had happened. I licked my lips and he stared at me like he was an wild animal ready to pounce.

He grabbed my neck and pulled my head towards him. He rested his forehead against mine and let out an sigh.

"Fuck Bella, you don't know what you fucking do to me. That was… fucking amazing" he murmured.

I looked at him through my eyelashes and licked my lips. He grunted out loud and smashed his lips against mine.

This time the kiss was even more passionate and rough than the first one. He was pulling my hips against his roughly and I could feel his erection against me.

I moaned out loud and he hissed at me. He broke away from the kiss and started planting kisses on my throat and on the junction between my throat and shoulder.

"I… uhh…. fuck…." I knew that I was suppose to say something but it was hard getting anything out while Edward was sucking the side of my neck.

"Time… time… Fuck! The time Edward! My dad is going to form a search party soon, if he hasn't already" I finally managed to get out.

Edward let out a deep groan in dissatisfaction, but pulled his face away from me and released his hold.

He ran his hands through his face and let out a loud sigh. "Fuck. You're right. Ok, let me take you home" he said and instantly started the car and started driving again. When we were mere seconds away from my house I grabbed his hand.

He looked at our hands and then at me. "I just wanted to thank you again" I smiled at him.

He started chuckling out loud. "Yeah umm thank you too" he winked at me.

I blushed and looked out of my window.

Edward pulled into my driveway and not surprisingly Charlie's car was there. Jacob's car was there also and all the lights were on at the house.

"Is that her? THAT'S HER!" I suddenly heard Jacob scream. My dad ran from the house towards the car, yanked the door open with force, grabbed me and pulled me out of the car. He hugged me tight against him and lifted me off the ground.

"Oh my god Bella, I've been so worried. Where have you been?" he yelled while squeezing the life out of me. He then seemed to notice Edward for the first time and narrowed his eyes at him. He turned his head and stared at me, clearly waiting for an explanation.

An explanation that I did not have.

Oooookkkk, I'm fucked.

* * *

**A/N: Well here you go! Let me know what you thought by reviewing! Thank you in advance!**


	9. Chapter 9

****

A/N: Hello! I know I'm a week late, sorry!

This chapter is not going to be an easy one, just to warn you. It wasn't easy for me to write either, trust me. To write about how Bella feels, I had to use my own past experiences as a motivation, and it sucked.

But you should trust me my lovelies, I have a plan! So don't give up on me or on this story yet!

**.**

**Ok well, here's some replies to reviews:**

**kallmecrazy: Lol girl you crazy =) . Send me a private message, and we'll talk about the beta thing!**

**ADADancer****: You're welcome =)**

**MyBabyBlues****: Well thank you. And trust me, things WILL get even more interesting ;)**

**Jjxjx****: Well here you go! I have a feeling you might not like this chapter as much as you liked the last one though. It's not fluffy at all.**

**zdra8351****:Thank you. And yes, their kiss WAS progress. But… well, you'll see in this chapter :)**

**bookworm4evr****: Well in this chapter you get all your answers! And I'm so glad you loved it :)**

**Vampirelovin 1901-1918****: You will find out in this chapter. And thank you!**

**melissamary55****: Yeah they SHOULD stop worrying about other people's opinions. Unfortunately, it's not always that easy.**

**TWIHARDalltheway****: Well you are very welcome and thank you!**

**TwiAggie94****: Thank you so much for ALL of your reviews! I cant say enough how much it means to me that you took out the time to review each and every chapter! I am so grateful and please keep reading and reviewing! :) . And YES, I do have a plan!**

**benna****: Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)**

**pmk kelly****: Thank you :)**

**kaiwi10****: Yeah he's not so bad after all!**

**myworldisblue****: Well get ready for another turn over! ;)**

**Lovey3: Thank you :) . Yeah Tanya's a bitch. Don't worry, I'll get rid of her as soon as I can ;)**

**Julia: I wiiiiiilllllllllll lol. Don't worry, I am not abandoning this story!**

**.**

**Ok well here we go, this a long chapter! (You're welcome ) ) . In this chapter we really get inside Edward's head and find out what he's thinking about and how he feels about all this!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the plot and the storyline of this story, so no copying without my permission.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

.

BPOV

.

I stared into my dad's furious eyes while my mouth opened and closed repeatedly. My brain was going 1000 miles an hour trying to come up with something to say.

In desperation I turned my head and seeked out Edward with my eyes. As soon as I saw him I realized he wouldn't be able to help me though.

He was standing just outside of his car, smoking a cigarette. Jacob was standing right in front of him, seething with anger.

Jacob's fists were clenched and he seemed to be shaking in anger. Edward was just standing there, staring him down. He didn't seem to be intimidated at all.

"Bella if you don't start talking right now, I swear…" I heard my father's menacing voice and snapped my head back towards him.

"I blacked out" I told him with a steady voice.

I heard a gasp come from Charlie and Jacob at the same time. My dad put me down on my feet and put his hands on my shoulders and squeezed them lightly.

"Honey, are you ok?" he asked me with concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. I passed out in my car and Edward drove by and saw me. He then graciously picked me up and took me to his place to re-cooperate."

My dad's eyes narrowed once again and he threw a suspicious glance towards Edward.

"Well why the hell didn't you or Edward call me to let me know! Do you have ANY idea how worried I have been?"

"I'm sorry dad. We just kind of got caught up… umm talking."

I heard Jacob snort out loud and I threw him a murderous glare.

"You… blacked out. And then… got caught up… talking to Edward?" my dad stuttered out.

He was so mad his words came out as jumbled. I knew I was in deep shit.

He let go of me and sighed out loud.

"Young lady, get inside and go to your room RIGHT now. You are grounded for at least a week and we will talk more about this later." he told me with a calm voice.

I nodded at him and then walked over to Edward. I knew it would piss Charlie off even more, but I had to say something to him.

I pushed Jacob out of the way with my shoulder and put my hands against Edward's chest.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you again for… everything"

He smiled back at me and stroked my hair a few times.

"No problem. I will see you at school ok?"

I grinned at him and nodded.

I wanted to kiss him so bad at that moment, but I knew that that wouldn't go down well with neither Charlie or Jacob.

So I just turned around and walked inside the house and left them standing outside.

As soon as I got inside my room, I stripped out of my clothes, put on a bathrobe and went to take a shower.

I let the water run as hot as it could without burning me, and just stood inside the spray.

I sighed in content as I let the warm water relax me.

After the water started turning cold, I grudgingly got out and wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel. I went to my room, put my PJ's on and climbed in my bed.

I wrapped the blanket around me tight and fell asleep almost immediately.

Before I fell asleep though, a thought appeared in my head. I wondered if dad had given Edward a hard time after I left them out there.

I hoped not, me and Edward had enough problems to face as it was already.

.

As I parked my car in the school parking lot the next morning, I found myself exited. It felt like my whole world was turned upside down last night.

I wasn't even thinking about James right now, I had to concentrate on the positive things in my life.

Like… Edward.

I smiled to myself when I remembered the kiss from last night.

I've never had a kiss like that.

Granted, I haven't kissed a lot of people, but even I knew that the kiss was straight out of a romantic novel.

I looked around and saw Edward's Volvo already parked.

I jumped out of the car and walked to school with a smile on my lips.

All through my morning classes I had a hard time concentrating. I kept twitching in my seat, hoping that lunch would come soon. I didn't have any mutual classes with Edward in the morning, so I would have to wait until lunch to see him again.

As soon as the bell rang I let out a huge breath of relief.

Finally!

I gathered my things and nearly ran to the cafeteria, I was way too impatient to see him again.

I walked into the already crowded hall and immediately spotted Edward.

He was standing in the corner with his brother Emmett and it looked like they were arguing.

Edward's face was tense and he kept flailing his hands around in frustration.

This continued for a few minutes before Emmett finally walked away from him. As soon as he did, Edward hung his head and he had this look of desperation on his face.

What the hell was going on?

I started walking towards him slowly, but with a determination. Whatever it was, I would help him get through it.

Edward still hadn't noticed me, his head was still hung and he was rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

As I was walking towards him, someone suddenly bumped into me hard.

I turned my head to see Tanya stroll past me with force.

I froze right on my spot when she walked to Edward and wrapped her arms around him.

She whispered something to his ear and he said something back to her. She then turned her head around and sneered at me.

Then she grabbed Edward's face with both hands and kissed him hard on the lips.

My mouth opened in shock and I realized I had stopped breathing.

Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion after that.

Edward was unresponsive at first, but then he slowly wrapped his hands around her waist.

I watched in horror as he squeezed her hard against him and kissed her back with a fervour.

It felt like my throat was closing up and I realized my breathing had become fast and shallow.

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no!

That's the only word my brain kept repeating at me.

No please, god NO!

I felt my eyes start to sting and I realized that I had to get out of there.

I turned around on my heels and headed towards the exit. I bumped into some people on the way, but at that moment I couldn't care less. As soon as I got to the hallway I started running at full speed.

I ran outside and went to my smoking place, which was in the forest a few yards away from the school.

As soon as I got there I crumpled down on the ground.

I tried to control my breathing and my tears the best that I could.

I hoped to god I could just pour bleach into my brain, so I could forget what I just saw.

I can't really say that I was heartbroken, I mean I didn't even know him that well.

But I was so disappointed and… also some other emotion that I couldn't put my finger into.

I thought that he was capable of being different.

I thought that maybe I had seen a different side to him.

I thought…

Fuck, what the FUCK does it matter anymore what I thought?

He's clearly still with Tanya, which means that I meant nothing to him.

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth together. I clenched my fists and forced the tears to stop flowing.

I then swallowed down all my tears and all my hurt.

I forced myself to stop feeling.

As I re-opened my eyes, I was sure they were avoid of any emotion.

Fuck him and fuck everybody.

I don't give a fuck about anything anymore.

I slowly stood up, grabbed my backpack and slung it on my shoulder.

As I started walking back towards the school, I kept repeating the same phrase over and over again in my head.

_I don't care._

_###################_

_._

EPOV

.

_Previous night…_

_._

I watched as Bella sauntered inside with an attitude and I smiled to myself.

I heard someone clear their throat and I sighed out loud.

Turning my face towards Chief Swan I looked at him bored.

"Is it true what my daughter told me?"

"Yeah" I shrugged.

"Why the hell did you take her to your place? Why didn't you just bring her here?" Jacob asked me with poison dripping from his voice.

I turned my head towards him and glared at him. This kid was really starting to piss me off.

"It was kind of a shock situation, I wasn't thinking clearly. So I took her to the first place I could come up with, which is my house"

Jacob snorted again and walked towards me until he was mere inches away from me.

"I don't know what the hell your game is, but don't fucking play with her. She's been through enough!" he spat at me.

"What the hell is your problem man? I'm not playing shit, I was just trying to help!" I yelled back at him.

"Boys, boys…" Chief Swan stepped between us and pushed Jacob away from me. He then turned to face me.

"I think it's time for you to go _Edward_" he said my name with a distaste.

I shook my head and turned around to get inside my car.

"Oh and Edward. I know how you and your "crew" are like. I've heard things and I can't say that I'm pleased.

So I'm telling you right now, stay away from my daughter. Like Jacob said, she's already been through enough. I don't want you to go near her anymore, understood?" Chief Swan told me while letting his fingers gently stroke the gun holster on his hip.

The message was obvious.

I just looked at him and shook my head again.

"Whatever" I told him, got into my car and drove away.

.

As I was walking from the garage towards my house, my head was filled up with thoughts. I was reminiscing about what had happened tonight, especially the kiss.

When I had sat in the car, holding her face between my hands, I was filled with want and dread at the same time.

I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I knew that I shouldn't. I had a war going on in my head, trying to decide what to do.

In the end I just said fuck it and did what I wanted to do. And it was worth it.

I had never experienced a kiss like that, and I've kissed a lot girls in my days.

But none of those bitches, not even Tanya, could compare to Bella.

That kiss left me hungry for more and if she wouldn't of stopped me, I would of fucked her right there in the car if she would of allowed me.

Then I thought about Chief Swan telling me to stay away from her… I mean he could get me into trouble in this town if he wanted to.

If he would be patient and follow me around, I'm sure he could at least get me speeding tickets. And if he ever got a warrant to search my room, I would be thoroughly fucked.

It's not like I gave a fuck, but I'm sure my dad wouldn't appreciate it too much if I got into trouble with the police again.

I don't understand why old man Swan hated me so much. Sure I'm not perfect, but it's not like I'm THAT bad.

And he said he's been hearing stuff about me.. from who?

I gritted my teeth when I realized the answer.

Jacob.

Of course.

That mutt had always hated me, so I'm sure he's been more than happy to report my actions back to Chief Swan.

Fucking hell…

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even see Emmett until I crashed into him.

I walked straight into him with such a force, that it actually knocked me down on my ass.

"What the hell?" I cursed as I stood up rubbing my back.

"Dude what's going on around here?" Emmett asked me and crossed him arms over his chest.

I knew that stand, it meant that he was pissed off about something.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Why was Bella here earlier?" he asked me.

I froze up in my spot and gulped.

How the hell does he know about that?

I just stood there without speaking, I had no idea what to tell him.

Emmett finally sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Yeah, I know. I was in the kitchen getting a snack, when all of a sudden I see Bella storming out of the house. And then about 15 minutes later you run out after her. So don't play me for stupid E, and tell me what the hell is going on"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair a few times as I stared at the ground. I really had no idea what to tell Emmett.

"Fuck… Alright dude, I'll tell you the truth."

Without another word I started walking up the stairs, heading for Emmett's room. I knew he would follow me so I didn't even glance behind me.

As I got there I opened his mini fridge, took out a couple of beers and opened them. I handed one to Emmett and took a seat on his coach. I took a huge gulp out of my bottle and cleared my throat.

This was not going to be pretty.

.

An hour later I had told him everything that had happened between me and Bella so far. I was completely honest with him and told him every single detail. I also told him about my thoughts and my confused feelings.

All through this Emmett just sat there drinking his beer, not commenting on anything.

As I finished telling him what Chief Swan told me just a few hours ago, I let out a huge breath.

It felt good telling someone else everything. My head was so fucked up and I was so confused, that I hoped Emmett could give me some advice.

Emmett cleared his throat and rubbed his neck with his palm. He was clearly uncomfortable.

"Well… dude.. I don't really know what to say. I mean, Bella Swan?

Wow.

Did not see that coming… So umm, you wanna be with her now? What about Tanya?"

I shrugged. "I don't know man, I haven't even thought about that. I mean, she's Bella fucking Swan. I did not expect to be crushing on her. It's all so confusing, I can't make any fucking decisions right now."

Emmett nodded at me and sighed. "Well yeah, sounds like you're really into this girl. But you have to understand something. If you wanna start dating her and to make it public, it's going to change everything. I mean you're like the most popular person in school, and she's the most _unpopular _person. If you two start dating, it's going to bring your reputation down.

I mean I don't give a fuck about things like that and you probably think you don't either. But if you start dating her, you're going to get a lot of shit from EVERYONE. I mean all our friends, everyone in school, even strangers, all the guys in the football team… Everyone will be talking smack about you and it's going to piss you off and make you stressed out.

And knowing you, it would get you in trouble. Then before we know it, dad will move us again, 'cause your stupid ass has rage issues and you will end up knocking someone the fuck out. So I really don't know man. Are you willing to risk all of that, just for HER?"

My gaze was fixed on the ground and I sat there quietly while thinking about what Emmett had just said.

Everything he said was true and I knew that.

I shook my head.

Everyone would be against me and Bella dating. Including her dad and her best friends. Plus breaking up with Tanya would be a bitch, she would make Bella's life a living hell.

I sighed and took a gulp out of my bottle. I hadn't even really thought about any of this. I was just living in the moment, not thinking about whether I wanted to date Bella or not.

But now, hearing Emmett's words, I realized I didn't even have to think about it.

I didn't have to think about it, because dating her would be impossible. So what was the point to see her and kiss her and shit, if we couldn't even date.

I mean yeah, I could just fuck her and get it out of my system, but… I can't.

I can't fucking do that to her, not after I found out about what happened to her.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate this. You put things in perspective." I told Emmett as I stood up.

"No problem man, anytime" he said while tilting his beer bottle in my direction.

"Yeah. Oh and don't tell anyone about this. You know if you tell Rose, she's going to tell Tanya. And then Tanya is going to cut off my fucking balls."

Emmett chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah that's true. Of course I'm not going to tell anyone. You were just slumming it for a while, its understandable"

I grimaced at the words "slumming it", but quickly wiped it off my face.

I just nodded at Emmett, mumbled a quick thank you and left to go to my room.

I couldn't sleep that night, because my brain just wouldn't shut up.

All through the night everything kept replaying in my head.

Every word said between me and Bella.

Everything we did together.

The kiss.

Emmett's words.

When my alarm clock went off at 7am, I just calmly reached for it with my hand and turned it off.

I had made my decision.

This was just a crush that I was having, it couldn't lead anywhere further.

The kiss, although nice, had been a mistake. It would never happen again. Today at school everything was going back to normal.

.

An hour and a half later I was smoking with my crew behind the big tree near the parking lot. The girls were chatting about something happily and Emmett and Jasper were talking about football.

Me on the other hand, I was a nervous wreck.

I kept glancing towards the parking lot nervously, waiting to see when Bella would show up.

Tanya was talking to me, but I couldn't even hear what she was saying. Because at the same moment I saw Bella pull up to the parking lot in her truck.

Huh, I guess her dad did manage to get the window fixed.

I mumbled something vain in response to Tanya, as I looked at Bella as she got out of her car and headed inside the school.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my face and my face was tilted in another direction by force. Tanya was holding my jaw and staring at me with anger.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, are you even listening to me? I'm asking you what color your suit is going to be for the school dance, so that I can color match!"

I grabbed Tanya's hand and removed it from my face. "Don't fucking pull my face like that. And I'm wearing a normal black suit."

With that I turned around and headed for my first class.

.

I jumped when the bell rang to signal lunch a few hours later. I had no mutual morning classes with Bella, which I was thankful for. But now it was time for lunch and I was sure I would see her there.

I slugged towards the cafeteria and got in the line. I heard someone yell my name and saw Emmett standing in a corner. He was signalling with his hand for me to come over.

I sighed and made my way towards him.

"Bro, who ate your puppy?" he chuckled at me.

"Fuck you. What do you want?" I snapped at him.

Emmett's eyebrows furrowed together and he looked at me with confusion.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? Is this… about… B?" he whispered at me, thinking he was being sneaky by not saying Bella's name out loud.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess it is. I mean I just cant get over this! I'm so fucking nervous about seeing her and I just can't stop thinking about her! Man, I'm starting to question if I made a good decision about staying away from her." I realized my voice was rising and I was flailing my hands around like a 3-year old.

"Bro, it's your decision like I already told you. I just don't know if she is worth ruining your life over." Emmett shrugged and then just turned around and left.

I sighed and hung my head. Everything was so fucked up.

It felt like I didn't know what was right and what was wrong anymore. No matter what I decided, it was going to end up bad.

I tensed as I felt arms wrap around me. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know who it was.

Tanya.

I could smell her sickly sweet perfume from a mile away.

"I know there's something going on between you and Bella. I've seen the way you look at her and I saw you looking at her this morning too. But I don't give a fuck, because that slut isn't going to steal my man. You're mine. You're the king and I'm the queen of this school and everyone knows that. We belong together." she cooed into my ear.

"Now get your fucking act together, before I tell everyone and ruin your reputation" she continued and squeezed me harder.

I was stunned. Apparently Tanya wasn't as dumb as I thought she was.

"What the fuck are you talking about, there is nothing going on with me and Bella." I hissed at her.

She turned her head around and sneered at someone. I was just about to lift my head to see who she was looking at, when she grabbed my face and forced me to look at her.

"Good. And that's the way it stays." She whispered at me and then crashed her lips against mine.

At first I didn't respond to her, but then it was like my body went into an automatic mode.

I found myself grabbing her hard and kissing her back.

I realized I was fucked up, because all I kept thinking about was Bella.

I kept thinking about how much better me and Bella's kiss was. And before I knew it, I was imagining Bella on Tanya's place.

I tried to shake those thoughts away though.

I had made my decision.

Emmett's words had started it and Tanya's words had finished it.

I had no other option.

I had to forget about Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Well there we go! A lot of drama again. Show me love (or hate if you want) by leaving me a review! Thank you so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

****

A/N: Yay, I got a chapter out before new year's! Ok, I just have to say something. I understand that everyone is hating Edward right now, and for a good reason. But I ask of you, don't let your anger blind you. Really read what Edward is thinking about and how he feels. Because he has his reasons, he's not being an asshole just for the fun of it!

Ok well now that I got that out of my chest, here's some replies to reviews:

melissamary55: Yeah I know he's being stupid right now, but give him another chance ;)

**AliciaCullenLove: Ugh I know right, Tanya disgusts me. I hate writing about her!**

**benna: Very selfish unfortunately =(**

**bookworm4evr: Haha, well I'm glad this story infuriates you, well kind of. It means you'll keep following! =) . And I'm not going to answer your questions yet, that would just ruin the story =P**

**TWIHARDalltheway: Awww don't worry, Bella's a tough cookie ;)**

**Sunflower2009****: Thank you for your review, it was very perceptive. Yes, these are stupid teenagers. When you're in high school, you think the school and the students' opinion is all that matters in the world. Specially if you're in the popular crowd. But don't you worry, Edward's eyes will be forced to be opened very soon.**

**Jjxjx****: OMG yes! Lol. Thank you and here's your chapter!**

**chanahope****: Hmmm what would you want Edward's punishment to be? Should Bella kick his ass? ;)**

**pmk kelly****: I'm glad that I could portray Bella's pain realistically. Judging by your review and all the others, I really succeeded. Like I said, I used my own experiences when I wrote that, and although it was painful for me to do, I'm happy it paid off.**

**lissM****: Don't worry, Alice won't be able to stay quiet for much longer! She's a feisty one ;)**

**rocklesson86****: Thank you. And yes, he is dumb.**

**kalgirl30****: Yeah, I know right. He doesn't really love Tanya, just stays with her for comfort. Don't worry though, things are about to change… ;)**

**lauren cameron****: Thank you and here's your update!**

**Gillis6****: Thank you and here you go!**

**kaiwi10****: I know =( . Don't worry though, she'll pull through!**

**sujari6****: Lol, yes he is.**

**pinkygirl123****: I updated, yay! =)**

**ADADancer****: (Don't want to sound like a lame TV-presenter, but) here's what happens next… ****=)**

**I Loves Emmett Cullen****: OF COURSE OF COURSE OF COURSE OF COURSE I WILL MAKE MOOOOOOOORE! =D**

**XxI heart Jasper and AlecxX****: No need to be excused, this story has bad language anyway ;) . And NOOOOOOO, nothing has ended! This story will keep on going!**

**PatchsFallenAngel****: Yeah it's hella frustrating! ****But when I think about it, a story with just pure fluff from the beginning to the end could not hold my interest as a reader. So I'm just trying to keep you all interested =) . Plus sometimes I feel like this story is not even in my hands, my characters "talk" to me and I just write it down. Wow, that sounds crazy. Don't have me instituted! Lol =D**

**ashlyntwilight****: I will and I did! Here you go**

**koodarae****: Thank you =)**

**zdra8351****: Well you will find out in this chapter!**

**tarynla****: Thank you!**

**ammNIwriter****: Thank you. And lucky for you, you didn't have to wait long to get more! =)**

**Koukla0223****: Whaaat, Edward being an arrogant prick is sexy, nooooo! =P . Of course it is! Emily was Bella's best friend when they were kids. They weren't related, but they were really close. Emily practically lived with Bella and her family, because Emily's mother had a drinking problem. I'm not going to answer your other question, because it would ruin ****the suspense =P . You will get your answer when all is revealed about what happened to them. Which wont be very soon, sorry =P**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the plot and the storyline of this story, so no copying without my permission.**

**Ok, here we go!**

******

* * *

**

Chapter 10

.

BPOV

.

A week had passed and nothing had really happened between Edward and me.

Most of the time we would just avoid each other like the plague. When we had to be near each other, we would pretend that the other one didn't exist.

I had stuck to my mantra, telling myself over and over again that I didn't care. But unfortunately, I would slip every now and then.

There were a few times a day when I would catch myself just staring at him. Either just appraising his good looks, or being caught up in memories of our kiss. I would shake myself off of it as soon as I realized what I was doing though.

The funny thing was, I would catch him staring at me too. As soon as I would notice and give him a "what the fuck you looking at"- look, he would turn his head away quickly. Sometimes he would look angry after I caught him, but sometimes he just looked embarrassed.

My brain wanted to analyse the reasons behind that, but I wouldn't let myself do that. Whatever his reasons were, I didn't care.

Jacob asked me about Edward a few times, but he gave up after I nearly bit his head off. I didn't want to think about him, let alone talk about him.

So everything was back to normal I guess. Things were just the way they were before Edward and I kissed. Back to normal…..

Except that it wasn't. I hated to admit it, but a part of me knew that things could never go back to the way they were.

Because I had changed. Well actually, Edward had changed me, something deep inside me. I wasn't the same and never could be. I hated that part, I hated it so much.

But what are you suppose to do about it? There's nothing you can do. When someone changes you, for better or for worse, the change is permanent. You can't change back, no matter how hard you try.

And I have to admit, most of the change was good.

I had begun to defend myself more. I wouldn't let Tanya or Rosalie push me around anymore. If they yelled at me or called me names, I yelled back at them just as much.

I had even been in a fight with Tanya once more. I was beating that bitch's face in, but unfortunately the teacher saw it and pulled us apart. Needless to say, my dad wasn't too happy when he got the call that I had been in a fight.

But I didn't even care, I liked the new me. I wasn't the shy girl who sat at the corner anymore. I took care of myself and other people had begun to notice it too. People respected me more, didn't talk as much shit about me anymore.

Even the popular crew had backed off, at least for now. Tanya was still sporting a black eye that I gave her, which made me smile every time I saw it.

I had even started talking to Alice again. It's not like we were friends or anything, but we would talk to each other every now and then, she even asked me to go shopping with her. I told her I would think about it.

I really wanted to go, because the truth is that I really missed Alice's friendship, but I was still too paranoid. I was afraid that it was just another plan by the popular crew to humiliate me somehow.

Currently I was sitting at the cafeteria with Jacob and Leah like usual, eating my lunch. I was chewing slowly and staring down at my food, caught up in my own head again.

I was startled when suddenly I heard a loud screech. I lifted my head and saw Jacob standing up.

I realized the screech came from Jacob's chair as he had pushed it back with force.

I frowned as I stared at him. What the hell is he so upset about now.

Realization hit me when I saw a person approaching our table. I froze on my spot and gulped.

Edward.

He was walking towards the table, his eyes fixed on Jacob.

"You better turn around right the fuck now" I heard Jacob hiss at him.

Edward stopped on his tracks, crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "Sit down guard dog, I just wanna talk to Bella"

"Oh yeah? Well she don't want to fucking talk to you, so back off" Jacob spat at him and cracked his knuckles.

I was fuming. What the hell was going on?

A part of me was mad at Edward, why the fuck would he want to talk to me all of a sudden? To torture me some more?

But mostly I was mad at Jacob. I knew that he was just trying to look out for me, but I am not a goddamn child! I could take care of my fucking self. I specially hated the fact that he had spoken FOR me, not even caring about what I wanted to say.

I stood up slowly, keeping my icy glare on Edward.

"Jacob. Let him say what he came here to say"

Jacob turned around and glared at me.

He opened his mouth, obviously about to say something, but when I turned my furious glare towards him, he quickly snapped his mouth shut.

Mumbling something to himself, he finally sat down, but kept sneering at Edward.

I turned my glare back to Edward and raised an eyebrow at him. He just stood there with his hands stuffed deep into his jean pockets and stared back at me.

But his stare wasn't angry, not even condescending. It was almost… desperate.

"What the fuck do you want?" I sighed.

He flinched back a little upon hearing my harsh tone and I smiled inwardly. He deserved it.

"I umm…" he was mumbling something as he kept staring at his feet.

I sighed again. "You need to speak the fuck up. I can't hear you."

He snapped his head up and glared at me.

I smirked. Now there was the Edward that I knew. I decided to coax him on even further.

"If you came here to demand that I apologize to that slut of yours for beating her ass up, you're wasting your time. I enjoyed doing it and I would gladly do it again. Which I'm sure I will get the chance to"

He narrowed his eyes at me and huffed. "That's not why I'm here. I couldn't give a fuck about that. I came here to talk to you about the assignment we're suppose to work on."

That caught me off guard and the cold look melted off my face. Unfortunately.

"Oh."

That's all my that my genius brain could come up with.

"Yeah. It has to be done in 3 weeks and we haven't even started. I don't want to fail the class and I don't think you do either, so we have to work on it" Edward said with an indifferent voice and shrugged.

He couldn't fool me though. He tried to look and sound like he didn't care about me, but I could tell he was holding back.

"Well I guess we better get started then" I sighed in defeat.

"Yup. How's today?" he asked.

"Today's ok. After school?"

"Yeah sure, we can meet up at the library"

I snorted. "The library is being renovated, it won't be open until in 2 weeks"

Edward looked really uncomfortable all of a sudden as he shuffled his feet. "Well uhh… Your place then?"

I snorted again. "I think my dad will shoot you if you come near my house"

"Well my house then I guess" he shrugged.

"Yeah I guess there's no other option. I'll meet you at the parking lot after school"

Edward just nodded at me, then turned around and walked back over to his table. As soon as he sat down Tanya leaned towards him and started bombarding him with questions.

I shook my head and smirked. Dumb hoe.

As I sat down, my nerves finally caught up with me. I can't believe I was so cool and collected around Edward. I even managed to sound condescending. It was good that I didn't crumple, but the way I felt now was different.

It was like it just hit me that I would be spending time with him again. I would see him again, be near him. Go to his house…

A chill ran down my spine as I tried to collect my nerves.

How the hell am I going to survive this?

**###################**

.

EPOV

.

I was smoking on a cigarette as I leaned against my car. The last class had just ended and I was at the school parking lot, waiting for Bella.

My hand did a nervous twitch when I thought about the fact that I would see her soon. She would be in the car, sitting next to me. I could see her beautiful face from up close again. I could smell how delicious she smells again…

Fuck, this was going to kill me. Not that this past week hadn't done that already.

Avoiding her and pretending like she didn't exist was killing me slowly.

Because pretending was the key word here. I knew she existed. Fuck, how could I forget.

Every time she was even in the same room as me, it was like my whole my body recognized her presence. I could feel electricity in the air and it was like my head and my whole body turned towards her without my permission.

I stared at her a lot, I couldn't help it. The fucked up thing was, she noticed. It was as if she could sense that I was looking at her, and she would turn around and sneer at me.

When that happened, I usually reacted the same. I would either get mad at myself for staring at her again, or just be embarrassed about being caught.

Most of the time it was both.

Tanya was fucking mad at me because of this studying session with Bella, she wanted me to cancel it.

I just laughed at her face. If the bitch thought that I would delay my graduation because of one class, she was fucking stupid.

Unfortunately, this meant no pussy for me for a while. Oh well, I'll live.

Tanya's black eye cracked me up too for some reason. I don't even know why, I guess as her boyfriend I should be mad.

But I couldn't help it. It was fun to watch Bella start to come out of her shell. She didn't take shit from anyone anymore, she fought back. I was there when she had the fight with Tanya and although every cell in my body screamed at me to go and stop it in order to protect Bella, I knew that I couldn't. In the end it would have been useless anyway, Bella was clearly winning.

Too bad the teacher called it off, I would of liked to see what kind of damage Bella could really do.

I realized I sounded fucked up. Being proud of someone for being violent wasn't really a good thing. But it wasn't about the fact that she was violent, it was the fact that she was finally sticking up for herself.

Sure, she was being a mean bitch right now, but who could blame her. After people learned their lesson and left her alone, she would show her other side to the world as well. But right now she needed to be a bitch, and I completely understood it.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat. Bella was standing next to me, with her arms crossed over her chest and a mean look on her face.

"Ok, you go first. I'll follow you in my car" she said and started to turn around.

Before she could take another step though, I grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "What do you mean you'll follow me in YOUR car. I thought that I was driving you"

She raised her eyebrows in bewilderment and then smirked at me.

"And what are we suppose to do with my car? And how would I get home?"

I just stared at her, not being able to get any words out of my mouth.

She was right of course, why hadn't I though of that.

Oh wait, it's because I was too fucking eager to have her sitting next to me, like the fucking pussy that I am.

I sighed and let go of her wrist. She smirked at me one more time and then walked over to her car.

.

20 minutes later I had parked my car in our yard and was now waiting for Bella to show up.

Her fucking piece of a shit car couldn't go fast, so I had to drive slowly all the way over here. I finally got fed up when I got to the drive way, and just hit the gas with full force.

I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel as I stared at the rear-view mirror, waiting for her car to show up.

I got out of the car and stood next to it as soon as I saw Bella's truck pull up. She parked her car behind mine and got out.

"Thanks for waiting asshole" she quipped at me while grabbing her backpack from the passenger seat and slamming the car door after her.

I just shrugged and walked inside the house. I went straight to the kitchen and asked Bella if she wanted anything. She shook her head no, but I grabbed two water bottles anyway and then headed for my room.

As soon as we got inside my room, I closed the door and locked it. I knew that there really was no need to, since dad was sleeping because he had a nightshift the next night and Emmett was with Rosalie at her place.

Bella threw me a questioning look as she saw me lock the door.

I shrugged and handed her one of the water bottles. "I like my privacy"

She took the bottle from me and rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

She sat down on the coach and started digging through her bag. She got out 2 books, a note book and some pens. I sat down on the opposite end of the coach and took a big gulp of water.

"So, I think you should take this book and start writing down the important facts" she told me as she handed me a book, some paper and a pen.

I just nodded at her, got a comfortable position on the coach and started reading.

We read in silence for an hour, neither of us speaking a word. I would write something down and so would she, but that was it.

I would steal glances at her every now and then and luckily she didn't seem to notice. She was concentrating on the book so hard that her eyebrows would furrow a little. She would also unconsciously chew on her bottom lip, and fuck if she didn't look cute.

Suddenly she snapped her head towards me. "What the hell are you looking at?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Nothing, fucking nothing" I grumbled and returned my attention back to the book.

"Yeah right, whatever you say"

I looked back at her and snorted. "What are you talking about?"

She smirked at me and then just shrugged.

She grabbed the water bottle and got a look of mischief on her face.

"Hmmm, it's hot in here huh?" she looked at me seductively and winked.

She was wearing tight jeans that made her ass look phenomenal and a simple white tank top.

She pressed the water bottle against her chest, threw her head back and sighed. She moved the bottle over her breasts slowly, while letting out sighs of contentment.

I gulped and fisted my hands. Every fibre in my body was screaming at me to lean forward and just grab her and pull her tight against me.

Instead I just sat there hypnotized. She kept repeating the routine and I could see her nipples puckering from the cold. I pressed my eyes shut, that was almost too much for me to handle.

I re-opened my eyes when I heard a laughter. I looked at her puzzled and she shook her head at me while putting the water bottle down. "Oh Edward, you're too easy"

A low grumble rose from deep within my chest. So this was her game huh. Fuck her, no-one plays Edward motherfucking Cullen!

Without saying a word I leaned forward and grabbed her by her neck. I pulled her close to me and smashed my lips against hers. I started kissing her with a passion, but she wasn't returning the kiss.

She just sat there, apparently frozen in her spot.

All of a sudden she seemed to regain her senses and she put both of her hands against my chest and pushed me. She put so much force into the push that I actually fell backwards a little.

We both just sat there staring at each other, trying to catch our breaths.

I could see tears starting to form in her eyes and I was struck with quilt. What the hell was I thinking?

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked me.

I hung my head. "I don't know" I whispered back to her.

"I thought you didn't want me. That's why you treated me the way you did. The kiss with Tanya in the cafeteria…."

I snapped my head up and looked at her with wide eyes. She bit her lower lip and nodded her head. "Yes, I saw it"

I sighed and ran my hands through my face.

"Fuck, it's just too complicated Bella, you have to understand. It's not that I don't want you, I mean… I fucking want you so much! But…. I can't…. WE can't… Can't you understand that? Everything and everyone are against us!"

"I have to go." she stood up and hastily put all of her things back into her bag. She then grabbed the bag and headed for the door.

"Bella, wait! Fuck, I'm sorry!"

She just shook her head, opened the door and ran down the hallway, slamming the door shut after her.

I let out a loud grunt and then ran after her.

Somehow I got a feeling of deja-vu.

I caught her just as she was opening the door to her truck. I grabbed her by the hips and turned her around.

She tried to squirm free so I pushed her against the car door, pressed my body against hers and held her there tightly.

"What the hell do you want me to say Bella, huh? I fucking want you, you know that! But it's just too complicated!" I realized that I was yelling loudly, but I couldn't help myself. This situation frustrated me to no end.

"It is not complicated you fucking prick! The only reason it's complicated is because YOU make it that way!" she yelled right back at me.

I looked into her eyes and saw the hurt in there. The raw hurt and sadness in her eyes brought a big lump in my throat and suddenly it got hard to breath. I felt a stinging in my eyes and I realized I was about to cry.

That was fucking unbelievable, because Edward fucking Cullen never, and I mean NEVER cries!

I looked at her in desperation, trying to think of something to say that would ease her pain. Something that would ease MY pain…

I opened my mouth to tell her how much I cared about her, but never got the words out. Because at that second the porch light was switched on and my dad walked out of the door. He stood in the porch and glared at us.

His hair was a mess and his clothes had wrinkles, we had clearly woken him up.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he yelled at us. He eyed me and Bella sceptically, specially my hold on her. I realized how it must of looked like, so I immediately let go of Bella and took a step back.

As soon as I did that, Bella turned around, climbed in her truck and slammed the door shut. With one last look at me she started the car and drove away.

This time I let her go, I wasn't even planning on chasing her.

I knew I needed to let her go, she needed time to think and to calm down.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing? Who's that? You better not be in trouble again!" my dad yelled.

I sighed and slumped my shoulders as I started walking back towards the house. I guess it was time to come clean.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! Leave me your thoughts in reviews! Thank you in advance!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm posting this in a hurry (I'm running late for work lol), so I don't have time to write out replies to your reviews, sorry! Just know that I read them all and as always, loved them. I will get back to you when I update next!**

**Huge thanks to my amazing beta ****kallmecrazy**** (yes I finally have a beta, yay I'm so happy) !**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the plot and the storyline of this story, so no copying without my permission.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

.

EPOV

.

I was sitting in the kitchen with my dad. I'd just finished telling him about everything, honestly. Since I already told Emmett, I had no reason why I couldn't tell my dad too.

When I started telling him about me and Bella, his eyes and posture showed nothing but agitation. But as I continued with the story, his eyes grew softer and his shoulders relaxed.

"So yeah, that's the whole story… Go on and tell me what a big jerk I am," I sighed.

But to my surprise my dad gave me a small smile, put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm not going to tell you that. You're young, you're confused, and it's understandable. Could you have handled all of this better? Sure. But what's done is done, and now you just have to concentrate on the future."

"But I don't know what to do! Dad, please, tell me what to do!" I begged him with my eyes. Any little speck of dignity I had left went flying out the window.

"Son, I can't tell you what you should do. No one can, not even Emmett. You should listen to yourself and yourself only, don't let other people run your life Edward. I'm sorry, but this one is all on you. You have to figure out what you want." With one last squeeze on my shoulder, he sighed and got up. He gave me another small smile, then turned around and headed back to his room.

Well that was helpful. I groaned as I let my head fall into my hands. 'You have to figure out what you want' Yeah, easier said than done.

"Yo, whatcha doing?"

I sighed and lifted my head to see Emmett raiding the fridge.

"Nothing, just had a talk with Dad." I shrugged.

"Oh? What about?" Emmett asked, with his mouth full of food.

"Bella."

Emmett stopped in mid-chew and gave me a weird look.

I just stared back at him and shrugged again.

"What about Bella?" he finally managed to ask.

"She was here earlier. Didn't go too well."

"Oh? What did your dumb ass end up doing this time?" he chuckled.

"I kissed her."

Emmett started choking on his food and had to run back to the fridge to grab some juice. After he stopped choking and coughing, he gave me an incredulous look.

"What? Why'd you go do that for? Are you out of your fucking mind? What is it with you and this girl? You can't seem to keep your dick in your pants when you're around her. Or well, your tongue in your mouth"

"Ok umm that was a whole lot of questions, which one do you want me to answer first? Or should I just answer them in order? Ok. Yes, I don't know, no, and I don't know" I told him with a bored voice.

Emmett stared at me and raised an eyebrow. I sighed in return.

"I don't fucking know why I did that. I don't fucking know why I do any of the shit that I do when I'm around her. I just can't seem to be able to stay away from her and it's driving me fucking crazy."

Emmett sighed and shook his head. "I don't know man... When you first came to me with this problem, I thought that she didn't mean anything to you. I thought you were just looking for a new conquest or whatever and that's why I gave you the advice that I did. But it's starting to seem like you have some feelings for her,"

I shot Emmett an annoyed look. What the hell is he talking about?

He raised his hands up, as if surrendering.

"I'm not saying you love her or some shit, but there's obviously some kind of a pull there. So maybe… Maybe you need to find out if there's something there. Give it a chance you know. For your sanity and everyone's around you"

I stared at him in shock.

Emmett smirked at me. "Yeah I know, it's completely different from what I told you before."

"So… what? I should… ask her… out?" I stammered.

"Well I think first you need to take care of things with Tanya. I don't think Bella's going to go out with you if you're still with Tanya"

"I thought you hated Bella"

"What? I don't hate her, I don't even know her. She used to be shy and kind of annoying I guess. But whoa, lately that girl's been kicking ass! You know that I love Rosalie more than anything, but its fun seeing someone standing up to her for once."

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time tonight and dropped my head back into my hands.

"Bro, why are you torturing yourself over this? I know you don't love Tanya, you don't even seem to like her. So why the fuck are you with her? If it's about getting pussy in regular, you know you can have almost any girl from school."

"It's not about that, not all of it anyway. I just… fuck, I got tired of being the fifth wheel. You and Rose, Jasper and Alice and me, we always do everything together. And I just got tired of being the only one single. Yes, I see that I can get almost any girl I want, but that doesn't mean I can tolerate their company outside the bedroom. Tanya is difficult, but at least I can tolerate her."

"Can you? 'Cuz lately you snap at her about everything. When she walks into a room, you always find an excuse to leave."

"Yeah well, she's been bitching my ear off lately."

"Uh huh. And you're sure it's all because of that? It has nothing to do with Bella?"

I lifted my head to see Emmett giving me a knowing smirk.

"I'm just saying, why be with someone if they just make you miserable. Live a little Eddie boy, take some chances." Emmett patted me on the back and then left.

I ran my hands through my hair while thinking about his words.

Again, I did not sleep that night. I stayed awake the whole night just thinking about things.

And for once I didn't think about what _other _people want me to do, or what _other _people want me to be. The only thing I kept thinking about was what _I want_.

As the sun rose, I'd made up my mind about what I wanted to do.

####################

.

BPOV

.

I woke up the next morning feeling completely exhausted. I had slept, but it seemed like my brain didn't shut off for even a second. Yesterday I completely refused to think about what had happened at Edward's house. I was so tired of him and his games and I would not torture myself with it anymore. Unfortunately, it seems that if you try hard not to think about something, it will come into your dreams through your subconscious.

All through the night I was plagued with dreams about Edward. Some were good, some horrific.

In the horrific ones he would humiliate me in public, announcing that he hated me and that I was an annoying, little girl, who he could never care for. He would tear my heart out and spit on the open hole in my chest.

The good ones though… Some were romantic, us holding hands, us kissing. But some were WAY beyond just romantic. A lot of them were…Well, very erotic.

I had dreams about him going down on me, making me feel so good. I had dreams of him fucking me hard while passionately looking into my eyes.

So needless to say, when I woke up I was hot and bothered. I realized I was soaking wet and that annoyed me. This guy drives me crazy, hurts me, but still can get me wet without even being in the same room? Damnit! Damnit all to hell.

About 45 minutes later I pulled up at my familiar parking spot. Feeling brave for whatever reasons after my dream, I had decided to dress accordingly.

I was wearing a black mini-skirt, a white t-shirt that hugged my curves just the right way, knee-high booths and a black leather jacket. I checked my hair and my make-up from the rear-view mirror and smiled to myself.

Usually I wouldn't put so much effort into my make-up or clothes, but the petty side of me wanted to show Edward exactly what he would be missing. So I put on my sunglasses, took a deep breath and got out of the car.

I walked towards the school with my head held high. All around me people were giving me weird looks and whispering. Well the girls were, the guys were giving me horny looks.

A few of them tried to even come up and talk to me during my morning classes, but I just sneered at them and then ignored them. Where the hell have they been for the past 3 years? They didn't notice me two weeks ago, so why should they care now.

Petty, I know, but it made me feel god damn good.

My class got dismissed for lunch a little late, so the cafeteria was already packed when I walked in. Something was off though, there was no que to the lunch line and all the people seemed to be gathered around at one part of the room. Some were holding their trays in their hands, but they were all fixated on watching something. As I walked closer I realized that they were actually fixated on someone…

All the students had gathered around a table, watching the show that was about to unfold.

Edward was sitting down with his head in his hands and his posture rigid. Tanya was standing next to his chair, yelling cuss words at him.

"You fucking coward, stop hiding and tell me the fucking truth!"

Everyone blanched a little when Edward slammed his hand down on the table hard, making a loud noise.

"You stupid bitch. I tried to save your pride, but nooooo. Alright then Tanya, let's let the whole school know. IT'S OVER. I can't stand you anymore, you arrogant, shallow bitch! The only thing you were ever good for was giving me pussy, but even that's getting old! So go suck a dick in a janitor's closet, because you and I are OVER!" Edward bellowed straight into her face. He was so mad that his whole frame was shaking.

He then turned around and stormed out of the room, with Emmett and Jasper following behind. Tanya just stood there shocked, with her mouth hanging open. Rose immediately ran to her side, sat her down and started telling her words of comfort.

The whole student body was whispering about what had happened. I heard several crazy theories about what went wrong. I finally couldn't take it anymore and turned around to head out. I decided that I needed to get a smoke so I started heading towards my smoking place.

Why the hell did he just do that? I thought that he really liked her? Does it have anything to do with me…? No, NO BELLA! Don't allow yourself to think that way.

"Bella."

I heard someone yell my name and I turned around. Edward waved at me from the other side of the yard and then started jogging towards me.

His boys followed, but they were only halfway to me when Edward finally reached my side.

"Hi."

"Umm… hey," I mumbled.

"So erm… I just broke up with Tanya"

I snorted. "Yeah, I saw AND heard it"

"Uhh yeah… I didn't really handle it well did I? I wanted to do it privately, but she kept bothering me until I couldn't take it anymore."

I shrugged and turned my head to the side. I didn't want to look into his eyes; they always did weird things to me.

"So umm I was wondering… I know this sounds so fucking weird right now, but fuck it. Umm would you want to, like, hang out with me sometime?" Edward asked me while staring straight into my eyes.

I snapped my head towards him and now it was my turn to just stand there shocked.

"Are you…. Are you fucking serious right now?" I asked him.

Obviously mistaking my question as a good response, he smiled at me and nodded.

I just stood there, not being able to talk.

The fucking nerves on this guy! First he hates me. Then he wants me. Then he kisses me. Then he doesn't want me. Then he hates me again. Then he kisses me again. And now he wants me again? I mean, what the fuck?

He hurt me so much and now he thinks that I will just jump into his arms. Just like that? I fisted my hands, I was seething with anger. Someone had to teach his cocky ass a fucking lesson.

Without even thinking about it, I pulled my hand back and punched him right in the face.

I hit him right below the eye and obviously caught him off guard. He was so shocked by my actions that he fell back and landed on his ass.

Holding his hand to his face he looked up at me with shock written all over his face. "What the hell? What the fuck was that for?" he yelled at me.

I just stood there sneering down at him. Apparently we had an audience, because all of a sudden I felt a hand wrap around my waist. I looked to my side and sighed in relief.

Jacob.

"You fucking deserved that pretty boy. Let that be a lesson."

And with that Jacob started steering me away from him, towards his car. I took one more look behind me and saw that Edward was still sitting on the ground, looking at me like I'd grown three heads. Emmett and Jasper were hovering over him, also staring at me in shock.

And that was it. That was the moment I felt that we were finally equal.

He hurt me mentally.

I hurt him physically and embarrassed him in front of his friends.

I looked straight into his eyes and smirked at him. Then I let Jacob help me into his car.

* * *

**A/N: Leave me love, a.k.a leave me rewievs! Thank you in advance!**


	12. Chapter 12

****

****

**A/N: Hello everyone! Well, here's another update! A huge thanks to my beta kallmecrazy! **

**Since I didn't get to reply to reviews last time, I'll do it now:**

**.**

**ammNIwriter: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**LiLi82: Thank you =)**

**zdra8351: Thanks! I have a feeling that you will like this chapter too ;)**

**AliciaCullenLove: Haha yeah, Carlisle is hot ;)**

**ADADancer: Yeah, I don't think Edward would agree with you on that =D**

**Britomartis: Thanks! I could get into a deep psychological analysis why women seem to love stories where Edward is an asshole, but umm… Maybe not ;)**

**brittany86: Thanks =)**

**pmk kelly****: Haha, I KNEW that you would love the last chap! Well you got your wish! =D**

**Esme Nicole Cullen****: Thank you and here's your update!**

**benna****: Haha, you're shocked huh? Yeah, our "little" Bella don't put up with bs anymore!**

**EN426****: Yup, gotta love it! =)**

**le mademoiselle . cullen****: Thanks and here you go! =)**

**anon: Yeah, that part is really bothering me… I think that I'm going to have to change it someway…**

**rosaliehale1994****: Thanks =) . Yeah Tanya's a bitch, aren't we glad Edward got rid of her? =)  
**

**kaiwi10****: Haha, he definitely did not!**

**AliciaCullenLove****: Haha, I'm glad you're enjoying Edward's pain =D**

**KrystinaM****: Thank you and here's your update!**

**sophia18****: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Catie Jane****: Thank you =)**

******TexasTwilight77: Wow, it's amazing that you took out the time to review every chapter! Thank you so much! I hope I can still catch your interest in the future!**

**.**

**This chapter is all in BPOV. Alright, let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the plot and the storyline of this story, so no copying without my permission.**

******

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

.

BPOV

.

I was sitting in Jacob's car, staring off into distance, while he was busy laughing his ass off. We were parked on the side of the road, a little away from school. He had tried to drive me home, but had to stop because he was laughing too hard.

"Oh god, HIS FACE! It was fucking priceless! I still can't believe you did that Bella, I'm so proud of you!"

I turned my head and gave him a small smile, then turned my head to gaze out of the window again.

It didn't feel right. At first I was thrilled about what I did and don't get me wrong, I still think he had it coming. But…Yeah, there's always a but.

I had started regretting it. Sure he was a self-centered asshole, but that's not all who he was. The little time I had spent with him in private, had proven to me that there's more to Edward Cullen than that.

Sure, we had issues, but me punching him wasn't going to solve any of them. I still can't believe that he had asked me out though. Scratch that, I still can't believe he broke up with Tanya in public! And then asked me out! What the hell does that mean? Did he dump her because of me? Surely it can't be because of me, he's been acting so indifferent... But then why did he ask me out immediately after it?

I sighed out loud and rubbed my face with my hands. Edward Cullen would make me end up in a nuthouse for sure.

"Jacob can you please just get me home. I want to be alone."

Jacob had finally stopped laughing and just nodded in response as he started the car.

###

The next morning I woke up groggy. Sleep had evaded me yet again. My stupid brain wouldn't shut up long enough for me to catch more than a few hours of sleep. And yes, you guessed it, I was busy obsessing about Edward and his behaviour.

I scrunched up my face in disgust. I really need to start getting a grip on things.

I got dressed and slumped down the stairs to the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper as always.

"Hey Bells, how are things?" he asked me casually. He sounded casual enough, but I knew him; his voice had an undercurrent of worry in it.

"It's ok, nothing special I guess." I shrugged as I prepared my breakfast.

"How are things at school?"

I froze in the middle of grabbing a piece of toast and bit down on my lip. Trying to get a grip on myself I shrugged again, hoping I would sound nonchalant.

"It's fine."

"Uh huh..." my dad fixed me a stare that said 'quit fucking around'.

I sighed as I sat down. "Clearly you have something that you want to say, so why don't you just come out and say it?"

He pushed the newspaper aside and crossed his hands on the table, all the while keeping his eyes on me. "I'm worried about you honey. I've been... hearing things. You've changed. And some of it is good; you clearly have more self-confidence which I am truly happy about. But some… the fight at school? And then leaving school in the middle of the day? Jake told me you've been acting a little reckless. What is going on that is making you act this way?"

I gritted my teeth as I looked down at the table. Why the hell would Jacob go and say things like that about me, to my dad of all people!

"I'm fine dad, really am. I just got tired of being pushed around I guess. I don't want to get into any fights, but sometimes people give me no choice."

"There is always a choice." my dad said in a hard voice.

"But…"

I never got to finish that sentence, because my dad put his hand up, indicating I should be quiet.

"I don't want to hear it. Like I said before, some of this change is good and I'm happy about it. But you need to stop with all this violent behaviour. Don't test me on this Bells, I mean it. One more fight and I'm shipping you off to spend some time with your aunt Carmen in Arizona." He raised an eyebrow as he waited for my reply.

My eyes widened with fear and I gasped. "No dad! Don't do that! I'll behave, I promise!"

My dad gave me one more stern look and then just nodded. He got out of his seat and left for work, without saying anything more. He didn't need to say anything more, I was already scared shitless. By the look on his face and the tone in his voice, I knew he meant what he said. I didn't have a problem with my aunt, I loved her dearly. But even the thought of being sent away, away from everyone and everything I love, gave me shivers. Fuck, I was going to have to behave.

###

_Whispers and stares._

_Whispers and stares._

_Whispers and stares._

That's all I heard and all I saw as I walked into school.

Everyone was staring at me as I passed them in the hall. And as soon as I had passed them, they turned to their friends and started whispering. I guess the whole school heard that I punched Edward Cullen in the face.

I finally got to my first class and slumped down on my seat near the back The teacher hadn't arrived yet, so I crossed my arms on my table and dropped my head on them.

"Umm, excuse me?" I heard a girl's voice from my side.

I slowly lifted my head up and saw it was a girl from my class. I never really talk to her, I think her name was Lisa or something. "What?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Is it true that you beat up Edward Cullen?" she asked with wide eyes and excitement in her voice.

I grunted out loud and let my head drop back down. "No. Yes. Whatever. No comment"

The girl snickered but apparently decided to leave me alone, because she didn't speak after that.

The class went by pretty quickly and I was on my way to the next. I was walking down the hall when suddenly someone pushed me from behind. I turned around quickly and rolled my eyes when I realized it was Lauren and Jessica. The fucking hoe-patrol.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you? Why would you do that to Edward you frigid bitch? You could've really messed up his handsome face!" Lauren screeched.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I can not let this bitch get to me; I had to keep my promise to my dad.

I opened my eyes and sneered at the girls. "What I do or don't do is none of your goddamn business. Now I see that your lips are starting to get dry already, so why don't you go suck a dick and leave me alone."

I didn't even wait to see her reaction; I just turned back around and started walking away.

"He's not in school today. And I bet it's because of you! I bet he had to stay home, because he was sure he would kill you if he saw you, you bitch!" Jessica yelled at me.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Wait, what? He's not in school… Well that can't be because of me right? My eyes widened as I started thinking about possibilities. Had I given him a black eye? Was his face so hurt he couldn't even come to school?

Suddenly I felt worse than ever.

###

When the final bell rang I was exhausted. The whole day had been the same. Some students had come up to me in awe, asking about details of the fight. But some people were clearly mad at me for daring to do such a thing, and they weren't afraid to let me know how they felt. I got pushed around a lot, some threw crunched up paper balls in the back of my head, ect. ect.

On top of it all, I found out that I got detention for 3 days for skipping school. The teachers had heard about what happened with Edward and I, but since none of them saw it, they could not punish me for that. Three days of detention sucked though, I never should have let Jacob drive me away yesterday.

I slowly made my way to detention, handed the teacher my slip and then sat down. Surprisingly I was the only one in detention. Huh, I guess every other student in this school knew how to behave themselves.

I tried to do homework, but my concentration kept slipping away. So not surprisingly, I found myself staring at the small window in the classroom door. And that's when I saw him. Emmett. His face appeared on the small window and he stared at me. He then narrowed his eyes at me and then disappeared again. I frowned. Why the hell was Emmett walking in the school hallways, when school ended an hour ago? Finally I just shook my head and returned my attention to my homework. Whatever he was up to, it wasn't my business.

In the next hour, I kept seeing him. I would be trying to do my homework, when I would see something move from the side of my eye. I would glance at the door's window and sure enough, there was Emmett. He wouldn't stop anymore and peek inside though; he would just walk past and give the room a quick look. This had happened at least six times within the last hour now, and I was starting to get a little freaked. What the hell was going on?

"Miss Swan?" I let out a scream and jumped a little when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Glancing up and noticing that it was just the teacher, I let out a huge breath of relief. Emmett was really fucking up with my mental health.

"Miss Swan you may go now. I still have some papers to grade, so you let yourself out." With that the teacher returned to her desk and started shuffling through papers. I slowly packed my things and got up. I pushed the door open and glanced around me. No one. There was absolutely no one, not even Emmett, in the hallway. I sighed in relief and started walking towards the main doors.

That's when I heard it, feet shuffling behind me. I glanced behind me and saw Emmett walking a few feet away from me, heading the same way. He wasn't looking at me, he had his hands in his pockets and he was trying to look casual. But for some reason I panicked a little and started walking faster, still keeping my eyes on him. That's when he narrowed his eyes and zeroed them on me and started stalking towards me.

On full panic mode now I started running, hoping to god I could reach the front doors before him. I still didn't know what he wanted, but I knew it wouldn't be anything good. I got to the front doors, slammed them open and kept running. All of a sudden I ran into something hard and I felt the breath leaving my lungs. Surprised and shocked I staggered backwards and was about to fall when two strong arms caught me. Focusing my eyes on his face I gasped in shock when I realized who it was. Jasper.

That's when Emmett caught up to us. "You got her, good." Jasper was still holding me tight and Emmett was standing right behind me. I was trapped. I felt the panic start to bubble from inside and opened my mouth to scream. Emmett realized what I was about to do though, because he slapped his hand around my mouth. I tried to struggle, to get away, but they were too strong. Jasper lifted me up effortlessly into his arms bridal style. He held me tight, with my hands wrapped around me, while Emmett had his hand on my mouth and the other wrapped around my ankles so I couldn't kick them.

Then they started carrying me away from the parking lot, towards the woods. My eyes widened and tears started rolling down my cheeks. They were kidnapping me! What the hell? Why? Where are they going to take me?

Emmett must of felt my tears on his hand, because he looked down at me. When he saw my tears he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me with concern. "Bella relax, we're not going to kill you or anything."

Jasper laughed at that and then added "No, but _he_ might…"

I looked at them in confusion and Emmett smirked at me. "Seriously, we're not going to hurt you. There's just someone who wants to talk to you, but didn't think you would do so willingly, so we did this... Umm sorry." he shrugged.

Jasper winked at me and gave me a smile. "Seriously Bella, it's all good."

For some reason I relaxed a little after seeing their reaction to my tears. You wouldn't smirk and wink at someone you were about to kill, uuhhh right? For some reason I trusted them, so I stopped fighting. Emmett took his hand of my mouth and released my ankles and I was just about to open my mouth to ask him what was going on, when all of a sudden Jasper gently dropped me on my feet. Well it was suppose to be gentle, but I slipped on some moss and ended up falling to my knees.

There I sat, in the forest, on my knees and staring at the ground. All of a sudden I saw someone's feet in front of me. I frowned and turned my head, just to see Emmett and Jasper walking away. I gulped. Slowly I lifted my head up to see who the feet belonged to.

I looked up to see a menacing Edward staring down at me.

I gulped again.

I was in trouble.

****

**

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, I wonder what's going to happen… =P . Leave me reviews and let me know what you think, good or bad! Thank you in advance! Until next time**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone! Let me start with I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! I've been super busy and I suffered from a serious case of writer's block. But I'm back now and excited to continue! So I hope at least some of you are still with me! A HUGE thanks to my beta kallmecrazy, for still stickin with me! **

**Ok, here's some long overdue responses to reviews:**

**.**

**TexasTwilight77: Hahah yeah, I wouldn't mind that at all either ;) . Thanks!**

**LiLi82: Unfortunately not so fun… Read on!**

**kaiwi10: Lol yeah, Edward surely has his ways!**

**jamesstarkgirlfriend: Well I gotta keep y'all interested, don't I? =)**

**laurlaur481: Aw thank you so much. Sorry for the long wait, hope you're still with me!**

**lissM: Lol glad you liked it.**

**pmk kelly: Thank youuuuuu.**

**maybebaby23: Sorry for the long wait!**

**melissamary55: Not that much trouble ;)**

**rosaliehale1994: Hahahha, sorry. Had to do it! And thank you =)**

**KrystinaM: Good =P**

**ADADancer: Well you'll find out in this chapter!**

**benna: Well this chapter pretty much met your wishes =)**

**lauren cameron: Thank you =) . Sorry for the delayed update, hope you're still on board!**

**Vampirelovin 1901-1918: Lol I had to do it, uhh sorry? =) . Read on and you'll find out what happens!**

**pinkygirl123: Ohhh it's not gonna be that bad =)**

**zdra8351: Yeah, Charlie is very strict. Well here's your update, hope you like it!**

**EN426: Lol I feel like there's been enough punching… At least for now =P**

**I Loves Emmett Cullen: Lol well here you go, hope you're still with me!**

**BoysInBooksAreAlotBetter: Thank you and here's your (delayed) update!**

**I love all the Cullens BoysEJE: Thank you!**

**wheredelime: Ooohhh I'm not answering that question! Gotta save something for the later chapters! =P . And yeah, my Bella is definitely not a wallflower anymore. Just the way I like her!**

**golden moments: Thank you =)**

**ShortieCake105: Here's your update and thank you! =)**

**.**

**Alright, I think I've kept y'all waiting long enough! Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the plot and the storyline of this story, so no copying without my permission.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

.

**EPOV**

**.**

There she was; finally. Twenty four hours without seeing her and without talking to her had almost killed me. But I had to have time to gather my thoughts and come up with a plan. Obviously, yesterday didn't go the way I wanted it to. I still can't believe she actually punched me though, that shit was unbelievable. I wasn't really hurt, she's not that strong. But it was the surprise and humiliation that knocked me down on my ass and kept me away from school today.

At first I reacted my usual way, with anger. All I wanted to do was to cuss her to hell and hope that she dies. But after I had calmed down, I had to admit that… well, that I actually deserved it. I realized I had handled this whole thing wrong from the beginning. I understood that I had hurt her, when I didn't want to. So for causing her mental pain, I allowed her to cause me physical pain. For one time only though, I would make sure that shit would never happen again.

For the first time in ages I finally felt at peace. I felt that my mind was clear and I knew what I wanted. And what I wanted was Bella. Fuck everyone else, I didn't care anymore what people thought about it. I had wanted Bella since the day in the library, but just didn't want to admit it to myself. And now that I had realized that, I would stop at nothing. I realized that she hated me right now and had every right to. But I was willing to do anything to get her to change her mind.

Bella was still on her knees on the ground, looking up at me with horror and surprise in her eyes.

I shook my head. Yeah, not my smartest idea to have her kidnapped. But fuck, I was desperate to talk to her!

I took a step towards her and reached my hand out towards her.

She looked at my hand suspiciously, then at me, then back at my hand.

I sighed. "I'm not gonna bite you Bella. Just let me help you up."

She narrowed her eyes at me, but finally grabbed my hand and stood up.

She stared at me and shook her head. "I…. You… Emmett.. What the…" she was clearly lost for words.

I put my hands out in front of me, indicating for her to stop. "I know you're confused. I'm sorry for what happened. But I needed to talk to you and I knew that you wouldn't talk to me willingly."

Bella sucked in a deep breath and gritted her teeth together. "So…so… SO YOU _KIDNAPPED_ ME! SERIOUSLY, THAT WAS YOUR SOLUTION?" she yelled at me.

"Yeah well, not my brightest moment, I admit that. But I was desperate." I said and crossed my arms on my chest.

"You fucking idiot. Fuck this shit, I'm out!" she yelled and started stomping away.

Fuck that, I'm not gonna let her walk away now.

I sprinted after her and when I caught up wit her, I grabbed her arm and pushed her against a tree.

"You're not gonna go anywhere. Not before we've talked first at least." I told her with a stern voice, my face only inches away from hers.

She tried to wiggle out of my grab, but I moved my body so I had almost all of my weight pressing her against the tree. After a few seconds she gave up and sighed out loud.

"Fine Cullen, say your piece."

I took a step back, knowing now that she wouldn't run. "Why the fuck did you punch me?" I asked her with an irritated voice.

She grinned and shook her head. "You know why."

"Ok, I know that I could have handled things better. But why the fuck would you punch me? Wouldn't it have been enough if you cussed me out or something?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was just really angry at that point. I was so angry I couldn't even think straight. So I just acted on instinct."

"Uh huh. And that's all?" I asked her.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "What does that mean?"

"Could it be that you wanted to hurt me, just as I had hurt you?"

Bella snorted out loud. "Well look at our resident Dr. Freud."

Despite of my feelings, I smiled. "Well, can you tell me I'm wrong?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and stared at the ground.

"Just as I thought. And because I did hurt you, I'm willing to let it go. I think we're even now, right?"

Bella snorted and shook her head. "Got it all figured out huh? Since you've clearly decided everything already, why do you even need me here? You could just be talking to yourself."

"It's not like that. Why the fuck are you being so hard? I'm the one who got punched, remember?"

"And I'm the one who got her feelings hurt, _two_ _times_, remember?" she told me with anger dripping from her voice.

I couldn't really reply anything to that, so I took a step back and just let my head hang as I stared at the ground. I dug my hands into my pockets and sighed. "I wish shit wasn't so fucking complicated…"

Bella sighed too and crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah me too…."

For a while we just stood there silently, trying hard not to look at each other.

After what seemed like forever, Bella cleared her throat and I lifted my head up and looked at her.

"I umm… I guess I agree… with what you said before. About us being even I mean."

I was fighting hard to hold back a smile of relief so I just nodded and let my head hang again. I guess she mistook that as a sign of sadness, because she took a hesitant step towards me.

"I mean it. In my book we're cool I guess. I mean, I could hold a grudge against you, and I guess so could you. But in the end, what would that help? Nothing. So… let's just put it behind us and move forward ok?"

I lifted my head and I was surprised to find her closer to me than I thought she was. If I would reach out my hand, I could grab her and…. I shook my head, too early for that.

So instead I gave her one of my dazzling smiles and a wink. "Sounds good to me."

I saw that she tried to fight it, but in the end she gave up and smiled back at me and nodded.

"So am I still being held hostage, or can I go back home already? I think my dad is going to send a search party after me soon."

I let out a laugh and nodded. "Of course. Let me escort you back to your car."

After giving me a weirded out look, we started walking back towards the parking lot with a slow pace.

I stood next to her door as she climbed in her truck and started the engine.

"So… See you tomorrow at school?" I said hesitantly.

Bella smiled at me. "Yup. Have a nice night."

Then she gave me a small wave and drove off.

As her truck disappeared, I let out a huge breath of relief.

Everything was going as planned. I wasn't a manipulator or anything, nor did I want to be. But I had come up with a plan to get what I wanted. And what I wanted was Bella. Step 1: regain her trust. I was still working on that, but it seemed to be going good.

It wasn't long until I heard steps behind me. I turned around and smirked at Emmett and Jasper.

"So, how'd it go?" Emmett asked.

"Everything went the way I wanted it to go."

"That's my bro!" Emmett laughed and gave me a fist pump.

I laughed and gave one to Jasper as well.

Yup, I'm going to make this work.

###################

.

**BPOV**

**.**

**_Two weeks later…_**

It seemed like everything was going great in my life. Tanya and Rosalie had surprisingly avoided me, so I had no trouble of keeping my promise to my dad about not fighting. School was going great too and I still hung out and partied with Jacob and Leah a lot. Things with Edward were going great too…

We were working on our assignment together and we had managed to get a lot of it done. We met almost every day to work on it and we still had a week until it was due, so I felt confident. Sometimes Edward would even come join me in lunch and we would chat about everything and nothing. Jacob wasn't too happy about it, but he backed off after I told him to. Edward's crew didn't seem too happy either, well the girls at least. They would give us weird looks and whisper behind our backs. But as far as I could tell, Alice, Jasper and Emmett seemed to be okay with it.

I had finally sucked up my fears and I went shopping with Alice a few days ago. We shopped for a while, went to see a movie and just chatted like old friends. It felt like we were starting off again from where we left off, six years ago.

Edward hadn't talked about taking me out on a date again and neither had I. I was actually happy about it; I needed time to organize my feelings and thoughts. Plus, I needed to regain my trust for him. Also I think we were moving way too fast in the beginning. It seemed like we went from 0 to a 100 within days. So mistakes were made from his side and mine and we needed to get over it first, before even thinking about being more than friends.

Friends… The thought that Edward and I were friends now, still made me smile. It was unbelievable. If someone would have told me 4 weeks ago that I would be friends with Edward fucking Cullen, I would've laughed straight into their face.

But we were and I was happy about it. The attraction was still there though, there was no denying it. Sometimes it was extremely hard to sit next to him and try to concentrate on the assignment, when all I wanted was to jump into his lap and kiss him passionately.

Sometimes he would wiggle in his seat and his hands would twitch, which made me think he was having trouble with the same thing.

But so far Edward had been acting good. There was a lot of flirting and dazzling smiles, but he never tried to touch me. I hate to admit it, but sometimes that even irritated me. I knew that it was best if we took this slowly, but sometimes it frustrated me to no end. In the beginning I even tried to push it. I would wear short skirts and tight tops, just to see if it had any effect on him. And it did, his eyes would almost pop out when he saw me, but he always managed to control himself. After a while I realized I was acting stupid and just started dressing normally.

It's funny what coming out of your shell does to your self-confidence and therefore your wardrobe. I used to wear a lot of baggy jeans and hoodies and not really care about how I looked like. But now I put more effort into it. Not saying that I walk around town looking like a whore, but I made sure that I looked good. That all the clothes I wore hugged me the right way and that my hair was done. This did not go unnoticed by the male population in my school. I had been asked on a date by five different guys now, but I turned them all down. Not really sure why though….. Ahh, who am I kidding, I know why.

Edward.

But I really don't want to get into that right now.

So in summary, everything was going good in my life. That's what I was thinking about as I was driving home from school. I had just had another study session with Edward and it had frustrated me to the edge of snapping. He had looked so fucking good in his jeans and his black t-shirt. His hair had been even more out of place than it usually was and I just wanted to lick every inch of his gorgeous body. I hadn't been able to concentrate at all today, it took all of my energy to remain seated and not pounce on him on the spot. Funny thing was, he seemed to sense my mood. It seemed like today was extra hard for him too. In the end we were both so fucking frustrated that we just cut the study session short, making up excuses to each other.

I bit my lower lip hard when I remembered the football game a few days ago. Edward always looked good, but the way he looked like in that football uniform of his…. Mmmmm is all I can say. And the way he barked out commands to the other players in the field in his role as a quarterback even made it hotter.

"Ouch" I winced out loud when I realized that I was biting my lip so hard that I had broke skin. I wiped at it with my finger and giggled out loud. Isn't this bullshit. Edward Cullen is making me so sexually frustrated that I accidentally harm myself… and giggle. I don't giggle!

As I was nearing my house I narrowed my eyes and slowed the car down. What the hell. There was a car in front of my house and it surely wasn't my dad's. Actually, I knew exactly who it belonged to.

I grunted out loud, parked in my driveway and got out. My annoyance was proven true, when Tanya stepped out of the car and started walking towards me.

I stood there with my arms crossed against my chest; with what I'm sure was a pure look of annoyance on my face. Tanya stopped a few feet away from me and mimicked my position.

This was the last fucking thing I needed right now, I was already frustrated and high-strung from my meeting with Edward.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked her.

"I wanted to know who the fuck do you think you are?" she spat at me.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Three weeks ago you were a shy little girl who hid from everyone. Now all of a sudden you think you run the school!"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I don't think I run shit. I'm just me. Yes, I've changed and obviously you don't like it. But guess what, I couldn't give a fuck about what you think."

Tanya let out a small laughter. It didn't sound like a happy laughter though, it was full of menace.

"You're a fucking idiot. Edward had a sudden lapse of judgement and paid you a little attention and now all of a sudden you think you're the shit. Let me tell you something, you're fucking nothing. You always were nothing and you always will be nothing.

And trust me when I say this, Edward will come into his senses soon. He's young so he got a little bored with his life I guess, so he wanted to try out something new. But it won't last, I know him. After he has fucked you out of his system, it won't take long until he's behind my door begging me to come back.

And granted, at that point you will be more than a nothing. Because you will be a stupid whore. A stupid little slut who got played by Edward Cullen, just like so many before you. And I can't wait to see the look on your ugly face when that day comes, because it WILL come soon."

The comments she made about Edward gave me a weird stinging pain in my chest. But I could not let Tanya see that she had actually managed to hurt me and make me worried, so I swallowed my anxiety down and worked hard to keep my cold mask on.

I smiled menacingly at her and shook my head. "Whatever Tanya. Get the fuck off my property." With that I turned around and started to walk towards my house.

I didn't make it far though, when I felt her push me hard from behind. I stumbled a few steps and then turned around.

"We're not done here Bella!" she screamed at me and all of a sudden lunged at me.

From that point on there wasn't a clear point in what was happening. All I could realize is that she was punching, smacking and kicking me and I was doing the same. The weird thing is, that after about a minute into the fight she started yelling weird things out loud. In the midst of us beating each other, she would yell out things like "Ok, you can have Edward, please just stop! Please stop you're hurting me!" But even though she would say those things, she would still continue on with the fight.

The fight didn't last long when all of a sudden I heard someone yell very loudly "CUT!"

It wasn't Tanya, but as soon as she heard it, she stopped fighting and pushed me away. Stunned I looked around me to try and see who the hell had been watching us. I got my answer when Rosalie got out of Tanya's car, holding something.

Wait, what the fuck is that. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion when I realized she was holding a video camera.

Rosalie came to stand next to Tanya, who was trying to straighten out her clothes and check for any possible damages. She had a couple of cuts and bruises, as did I.

"Got it?" Tanya asked Rosalie and turned towards her.

Rosalie smiled an evil smile and nodded eagerly. "It was perfect."

They both started giggling and gave each other a hug.

"What the FUCK is going on?" I yelled at them. Someone better start clearing things out to me soon, or I'm gonna jump both these bitches.

Rosalie sneered at me, but finally decided to talk. "This here is what they call evidence" she said while pointing to the camera. "We got you on tape fighting with Tanya."

I just stood there puzzled. I still didn't understand their goal. "So what? You're gonna call the cops on me or something? She started it!"

They both laughed again and Rosalie shook her head. "Nope. We're gonna show this to your precious dad."

It took me a few seconds until realization hit me. My eyes widened in fear and I gasped out loud. My dad's words came back to me crystal clear: _"If you have one more fight, I'm going to send you to Arizona to spend some time with your aunt Carmen."_

"But… How did you know?" I still couldn't believe it, how could they know about that?

"Jessica overheard you telling your friends about it in school a few days ago." Tanya told me with a smirk on her face.

"It wouldn't matter! You can show him the tape, because he will see that Tanya attacked me and I had to defend myself!" I yelled at them.

Rosalie laughed again and clicked her tongue. "Well, unfortunately I kind of _forgot_ to tape the first few seconds of the fight, so in the tape you will just see the fight, not who started it. And you can also hear clearly how Tanya is begging for you to stop, but you just keep going."

My head was reeling, I couldn't believe this. "He won't believe it. He won't. He knows that I'm not a violent person, he would never take your word against mine."

"Does he really know that though? You have changed a lot lately; maybe he doesn't know what to believe in anymore. And it doesn't matter anyway. He said if you get into one more fight, you're out. No matter what the cause or who started it."

I just stood there baffled, when the severity of the situation started to sink in. My head was throbbing as I was trying to think whether my dad would believe me or not. I think he would take my side, but… Is that a risk I was willing to take? He might not believe me, or simply not care about the circumstances. He did mean his words when he said he would send me away, of that I had no doubt about. I was at a loss, I had no idea what would happen.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Rosalie and Tanya giggling. "Well, I guess you're busy with your brain, so see you later. Well actually we won't, since we're gonna go to the police station right now and show this to Charlie. Maybe I'll even punch Tanya a few times to make her injuries worse. Well, have a nice trip to Arizona, Bitch." They laughed again and started walking towards Tanya's car.

"Wait!" I yelled and ran after them. They both turned around and looked at me curiously.

"What…. What do you want?" I asked them.

Tanya raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. "What ever do you mean?"

"Come on Tanya, I know you want something. I doubt getting me sent to Arizona is your primal goal. So, what do you want?

Tanya and Rosalie shared a look and Rosalie nodded at her. Tanya turned back towards me and smiled brightly. "We are willing to not show this video to ANYONE, if you are willing to do something for us."

I got a sinking feeling in my stomach, because I already had an idea of what it might be. "What is that?"

Tanya smiled again. "You will leave Edward alone. You will not talk to him, you will not even look at him. You will treat him like he doesn't even exist."

"But… We have an assignment together."

Tanya sighed and rolled her eyes. "You may finish that, but your meetings with him will be only about that. You will only study and work on the paper. No discussions about anything else, no touching, no smiling, NOTHING. You will not eat lunch with him either."

I hung my head in defeat and gulped hard. I guess this was up to me. I could take a risk and tell them to fuck off. Then I could only hope that my dad would believe me and I could keep Edward in my life. But if that would go wrong, I could be sent away from everyone and everything I love. Could I really risk all that?

Tanya sighed impatiently. "Well? What is it going to be? Are we going to drive to the police station from here, or should we go home and hide the tape?"

"Go home..." I mumbled in the smallest voice I had.

"What? Speak up! Will you agree to our terms?" Tanya demanded.

"Yes." I answered them and a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Good. We will keep the tape hidden, but we will be watching you. If you don't do what you're supposed to do, we will show it to Charlie. But as long as you play nice, the tape will stay hidden."

I nodded my head and they turned around, got in their car and drove off. As their car disappeared from sight, the tears started flowing more freely.

I really felt like I was off to a good beginning with Edward. And now I had to give all of that away. Wiping my tears away with my sleeve, I stomped inside the house with my heart breaking.

###################

.

**Rosalie POV**

.

The mood in the car was giddy and excited. I couldn't believe we just pulled that shit off!

"Tell me again why we can't just show the tape to Charlie and get rid of that bitch once and for all? Wouldn't it be better if she was completely out of sight?" I asked Tanya.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "No, because then I'm sure she would go crying to Edward and telling him what we did. After that my chances of getting Edward back would be zero. So no, we gotta play it this way. It's way better if he thinks that she just changed her mind about him."

I laughed out loud and so did Tanya. No wonder we were best friends, we were both some conniving bitches.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! Love it, hate it? Let me know in a review please! Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello! I hope everyone hasn't forgotten about me! I am so sorry for the looooong time it took me to update. I have my reasons, but they are personal so I'd rather not put them out here for everyone to see. Just want you all to know that I am truly sorry. Anyway, I got a new chapter yay! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Oh and I'm sorry to say, but I lost my Beta who was absolutely wonderful =( . So until I can find a new one (maybe? any volunteers?), this chapter is un-beta'ed. So all mistakes are mine.**

**It's short, I knooowwww.**

******Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do however own the plot and the storyline of this story, so no copying without my permission**

**###############################################**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

**.**

I laid in bed as my head kept spinning around and around. But I was not really thinking…. Not really feeling… I've been here ever since I came inside the house. That's 4 hours now.

First 3 of those hours I wracked my brain, trying to come up with a solution. I played out a scenario after a scenario in my head, over and over again. The rational side of me knew that I should just tell my dad about what had happened, that he would understand. The scared little girl inside me screamed at me to do whatever Tanya and Rosalie wanted, so I wouldn't get sent away.

I guess that's how trauma affects you, even many years after the incident. You kind of lose basic trust in people, in humanity. So even the people who are the closest to you, no matter what they do.. You still don't trust them completely. And it doesn't matter if they're your parents or siblings or whatever…

So yes, I was scared. Really scared. My rational side knew that my dad loved me and that he would believe me, but… that little girl inside me wouldn't stop screaming.

All of a sudden I had a flashback of me covered in blood, cowering in a corner. He was moving towards me and his eyes were black as coal and a smile spread across his face slowly. He wiped the back of his hand against his mouth and it left a bloody trail across his face. He smirked at me. That's when I started screaming.

"Bella! BELLA!"

I suddenly realized that someone was holding me and trying to comfort me. I could smell leather, gun oil, grass….. Dad…. Dad!

I opened my eyes and stared directly into the worrying eyes of my father.

"What… what's going on". My throat was dry and I had to clear it.

"You had a bad dream sweetie, but it's ok now".

Damn. I must of nodded off.

"You alright Bells?"

"Yeah…. Yeah I am. I must of fallen asleep and I just had a bad dream, that's all"

"You haven't had those in a while" dad said quietly while stroking my hair.

"Yeah… I don't know why I had one now… But I'm ok. Really dad"

Dad stared down at me with sad eyes and then finally just nodded and stood up.

"Well umm… I'm gonna go and heat up some leftovers… Come down to the kitchen sweetie, you need to eat"

I just nodded in response and tried to give him a weak smile in response.

I had no clue what I would do…

.

**############################**

**EPOV**

.

_The next day.._

_._

I had another study session with Bella today. Which apparently made me nervous and edgy. We had been walking on eggshells recently and it drove me mad. All those times that I wanted to grab her and kiss her, all had to be pushed inside and not to act upon.

Which left me irritated and cranky like a small child.

Don't get me wrong, I loved spending time with Bella, but what I didn't love was the wall that she purposely put between us.

I looked up from my book as I heard the familiar foot steps approach the table. I took one look at her face and sighed.

Great, the wall was up and heavy.

She dropped her bag on the table before dropping herself down on the chair heavily. She grunted out loud and combed her fingers through her hair. It took her a while to finally look at me, and when she did, it was guarded. It was like she was looking at me, but not really seeing me.

"What's wrong with you?" I finally had to speak up.

"Nothing".

1 word.

1 fucking word. That's all I get from her? Hell no.

"Stop acting like a child and tell me what's wrong".

Bella slammed the book that she was holding against the table and it made a loud bang. The whole library turned around and stared at us. Or that's what I thought.

"I said fucking nothing, now leave me the fuck alone!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before storming out.

Ok, NOW the whole library was staring at us.

I finally had it. I finally had it with her attitude, with the wall, with all this pretending bullshit. So instead of letting her walk away like I always do, I decided to go after her.

I finally caught up with Bella in the parking lot.

"Bella! Stop, I wanna talk!"

She turned her head around enough to glare at me and then she just started walking faster.

"For fuck sake.." I muttered under my breath as I started running.

I finally caught up to her a few cars down from hers. Not knowing, and not caring, who's car she was in front of, I grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against it.

I was sure that she would put up a fight, but instead she just sighed in defeat. She narrowed her eyes and looked at me straight in my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"You." I answered her quickly and gave her a crooked smile.

She rolled her eyes and tried to act like she was annoyed. But I saw the little twitch on her lips, threatening to let out a smile.

"So are you gonna tell me what the fuck is wrong with you, or do I have to torture you to get it out?"

Bella let out an annoyed laugh and shook her head.

"Like I said before, I'm fine."

"Ok, so torture it is" I said with a soft voice.

I put more pressure on her as I forced her against the car a little more. And then slowly, very slowly, I started moving my head towards her neck. When I was close enough I let out a soft breath against her neck. I heard her gasp and I smiled wickedly.

I slowly skimmed my lips against the side of her neck. From below her earlobe to the junction between her neck and shoulder. With each round I could feel her breathing get harder. I made my way into her ear and whispered softly "How much more are you gonna take?"

Then without warning I aligned my hips against hers and pushed the growing bulge inside my pants against her. I was hard as a rock so I knew she felt it. She wiggled under me a little, but not to push me away. She was trying to feel me better. Her hands grabbed me and pushed my t-shirt up until she could feel skin. She then slowly ran her hands up and down my sides, up and down… Slowly I kissed my way from her earlobe to her jaw. When I neared her mouth she stopped breathing.

I let my lips part just a little as I skimmed them against hers. As soon as my lips touched hers, her lips opened and she let out a small breath. That was all that I needed. I smiled as I pressed out my tongue a little bit and ran it across her lips. She took a deep breath and her lips quivered as she fought her control.

All of a sudden she lifted her leg and ran it up my body until it was at my hips. She curved it round me and pulled me against her even harder. That's all I could take. I pressed my mouth against hers hard and started kissing her with a passion. This time she didn't even bother trying to pretend she didn't like it. She grabbed my sides even harder and pulled me against her more. She was trying to grab me as much as she could, I'm even sure she left red marks.

I grabbed her ass and tried to pull her against me as much as possible. She darted out her tongue and explored my mouth as I let out a small moan of pleasure. This seemed to urge her on because she started grinding her hips against me and letting out small whimpers. I pushed my dick against her and fuck, she was so warm. She was so fucking warm and I could basically fucking smell her arousal in the air.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck!

My brain tried to fight for control, when my body had a mind of its own. My mind wanted me to stop and ask her what's wrong. My dick wanted to lay her out on the hood of the car and fuck her until she's raw.

For the first time in my life though, my mind won. I didn't let my dick control me.

I started slowing down my kisses as I pulled my hips away from hers a little bit. She let out an annoyed whimper which brought a huge smile on my face.

I finally managed to pull back as I tried to stare her down.

"Bella.. open your eyes"

She slowly opened her eyes, as if she had been sleep for awhile. As soon as her eyes met mine, a huge, bright smile came out.

I smiled back at her before putting on my serious face again.

"Now, tell me what the fuck is wrong."

I knew it was something bad because as soon as the words left my mouth, Bella's face fell. She hung her head and bit down on her lip hard.

I gently grabbed her chin and forced her to lift her head and look at me.

"Please. Tell me."

That's all it took. Bella let out a huge sigh and looked at me in the eyes. She smiled a little and nodded.

She told me everything. Everything about Tanya and Rosalie, and what those stupid bitches did.

The more I heard, the more angry I became. The more I heard, the more I wanted to cunt punch those fucking bitches.

When she had finished I closed my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth, trying to push down the anger.

When I finally had control of myself again I opened my eyes and saw a worried Bella looking at me.

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" she asked with a timid voice.

"Nope" I said popping the p.

I let out a wicked grin before continuing. "For once in my life, I'm gonna do something smart. I have a plan, I know exactly what to do.

"Trust me, those bitches are gonna get it."

* * *

**A/N: Please leave me a review, I would LOVE to know what you think! Thank you and until next time…**


	15. Chapter 15

"So when the fuck are you going to tell me?"

He smiled. I couldn't see him, but I could feel his lips twitch against my cheek.

We were in HIS meadow. It really wasn't his, but he claimed it was since he found it.

It was a perfect little meadow in the middle of a deep, thick forest.

A small perfect little paradise with flowers blooming, almost made for the two of us.

We had had a nice picnic and now I was sitting in his lap, with my back against his chest.

He kept giving butterfly kisses down my neck and every time he went downwards, I hoped he'd never come up.

He giggled, I could feel his breath on my neck, still wet from his kisses.

"What the hell is so funny" I asked him and tried to pretend annoyance.

"You my darling, you're so impatient". He grabbed my hair and brushed it to the other side of my face and kissed me right below my earlobe.

I swear to god, my heart stopped for a second there.

"Well I wouldn't be so fucking impatient if you would just tell me your fuckin plan!"

Another giggle, and another kiss.

"The mouth on you.. I think I need to come up with better uses for it than cursing."

This time I couldn't help but giggle. "When the hell did you start sounding like a British man from a 100 years ago?"

"Ow!"

He pinched me. The motherfucker just pinched my side.

I quickly got on my knees and spun around. "Is this what you're into? 'Cause I gotta admit, that S/M thing is really not me"

He smiled and his eyes were full of life. They almost sparkled.

"Well excuse me ma'am, but it's just how I was raised"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, 'cause you have been SUCH a gentleman so far right?"

To my surprise he lowered his gaze and started fiddling with his fingers. For a while he didn't say anything which made me uncomfortable.

"Hey.." I said as I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

"I don't know what I said, but if I said something wrong I'm sorry"

He gave me a quick smile and then sighed. He put both of his hand on the sides of my face and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs.

"It's not you baby. It's just that… Sometimes I wish my mom was here.. I think I would be a better person if she was"

I wrapped my arms round his neck and pressed my body as close to his as I could.

"Don't say that. I mean, I wish your mom was here too. But not to make you a better person, you're already good. I wish she was here to see what you've become. You've made mistakes, yes, but look at you now. I could not be happier of the person you turned out to be. You're here with me, that's all that matters"

He looked me deep in the eyes and at that moment I knew that he knew. He knew for sure that I meant what I said.

I got the famous crooked smile and his eyes closed as he leaned in to give me another breath taking kiss.

EPOV

"Do you feel it?"

I ran my hand up and down her leg. All the way to her upper thigh where I would draw circles with my finger tips. Then all the way back down to her ankles where I would grab it and pull her leg closer to mine.

We were laying in my bed. Bella and me. I don't even know how we got here, it didn't even matter.

I was here and she was here.. And fuck, she was so warm.

It's like every surface of her radiated heat and I would absorb it all.

"Baby…"

I lifted my head to see her eyes.

Her eyes were closed but she was biting the shit out of her lower lip.

I gently ran my index finger across her lower lip until I got her to release it. Her eyes opened and she looked at me.

She opened her mouth as if she wanted to tell me something but all that came out was a sigh. A contended sigh.

I moved closer to her and kissed her gently. I made it as soft and light as I could, but she wouldn't have it.

In an instance she wrapped her leg around my hip, pushing against me as much as she could. She locked my lips with hers and this was no normal kiss.

Her lips devoured mine as she ground her hips against me. She would let out these small moans that drove me crazy, while kissing me deeply.

I slowly started unbuttoning her jeans as she kissed me.

1 button…. 2…. 3…. Pull the zipper down..

I slid my hand under and I could feel it all. The innocent cotton panties she was wearing. The incredible heat that was coming off her.

I slid my hand down even further until I could feel it. Her panties were soaked, and as I slid my hand down further I could feel the outlines of her…

"Yo bro, you in there?!" The loud booming voice of my brother as he knocked on the door repeatedly.

I looked at Bella's eyes the same time she looked at mine and we both grimaced. Without saying a word we hopped up from the bed and I waited to open the door until she got herself decent.


End file.
